Love is Ultimately Blind
by Dragon of the Moon
Summary: A slave girl is sold off to Prince Raimundo, prince of the country. She is treated well but there are mixed feelings and hinted relationships. When two other important people interefere, what will the consequences be? T for safety. RaiXKim. R&R.
1. The Tortured Slave

**Hi everyone. I'm quite happy to be writing another RaiKim story. Unfortunately, my last one was a disaster. Couldn't get the storyline right. Har Har. Well, hope you people enjoy this one. It's set in between medieval and modern. **

**Love Is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 1: The Tortured Slave**

A young slave girl called Kimiko Tohomiko carefully swept the floor in fear that her cruel master whipped her on the back again. Lately, she had been receiving a lot of whacks, suffering from terrible bruises which haunt her dreams. "TOHOMIKO!" shouted a very angry voice from outside the kitchen.

Kimiko sighed and propped the mop up against the wall. She wiped her hands on the white apron she was wearing. "Yes, master?" she asked, going out of the kitchen.

"This steak is well done," he bellowed.

"Is there anything wrong with it, sir?" Kimiko asked tiredly. "I cooked it just the way you like it."

Kimiko's master slammed his fist down on the table, making the other dishes clatter. "Today is a Tuesday. I eat my steak raw on Tuesdays. Stupid fool. Why can't you do anything right? You are very lucky that I'm going out tonight or it's the whip for you. GO WITHOUT DINNER! That will teach you not to be so stupid."  
Kimiko nodded solemnly and went back to her chores. She cried silently. She had been going without dinner for a whole week and she was as skinny as a bamboo. Her tears dropped onto the floor as she mopped the marble floor of the dining room. Her master had gone out to some gambling club and wouldn't return till past midnight.

She washed the mop and put it into the garden to dry. She trudged tiredly up the stairs and sat down on her bed. From her bedside table, she opened the drawer and took out a small vial of jasmine scented liquid. She took out a red rag and slowly dabbed the liquid onto her arms and legs where her master had hit her that day.

She winced painfully each time she put the liquid onto her legs and arms. She went over to her window and silently prayed. '_Dear Lord, my father has mistreated me since the day my mother died. Pray will you release me from this suffering?' _

Then, the main door slammed. Kimiko was startled and she almost dropped the vial. She quickly capped the vial and placed it into her drawer. She quickly ran down the stairs to find her master in a state of great anger. "Master, what is the matter?" Kimiko asked, worridly.

Her master pushed her aside and she hit against the wall. A trickle of warm blood came from her forehead. "You shall come with me to the market tomorrow and be sold with the other slaves," he demanded angrily. "Go up and prepare your best clothes and for Heaven's sake, wash yourself."

He stormed into his own luxurious room and slammed the door shut. Kimiko weeped softly as she went up the stairs to her tiny room. "This is even worse then living in this wretched house," she cried as she sat on her bed. "I could be sold off to some very bad guy who mistreats me more than my father."

She sobbed through the whole night till her pillow was wet.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I worked really hard on it. Please review!**


	2. Venturing into the Forbidden

**Hi all. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my previous chapter. I'm really sorry I took so long but I had an exam to study for. A whole week of exams. **

**Love Is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 2: Venturing Into the Forbidden**

Kimiko followed silently behind her master-cum-father as he took a bunch of servants to be sold in the market. Most of them were girls. Just then, royal music blasted through the air. "Prince Raimundo Pedrosa coming through," a guy shouted as he pushed his fruit cart to one side.

Kimiko looked up to see a very handsome teenager riding a golden-brown stallion. He had on a very solemn face but Kimiko knew that inside, he was just a happy teenager with no problems and all the luxuries in the world.

Prince Raimundo's right hand man, a cowboy guy named, Clay, announced, "The Prince Raimundo Vento-" but he was cut off by Raimundo, saying, "Cut to the chase, Clay. I've got things to do."

Clay nodded and said, "The Prince Raimundo would like to have a personal servant."

Kimiko's master looked very surprised. Usually, his Highness would get a very experienced maid. "You are most welcome to pick whoever you like, Your Highness," Kimiko's master said, bowing lowly.

Raimundo nodded solemnly. He scanned the small group of illegal servants that stood scared behind their master. All looked at the prince with great fear but one little rebel stood out with a 'whatever' look on her face.

_So here is the so-high prince father always talks about, eh? Doesn't look so very grand to me_, Kimiko thought as thousands of emotions flooded Raimundo's thinking face.

Then he flicked out a slender finger at Kimiko. She gasped a little. Her master was also quite shocked. "Sir," he said, apologetically. "This girl is someone you should not have. She is not fit for someone as grand as you."

Raimundo's face flicked a bit of annoyance. "You said I could chose whoever I liked," he said, coolly.

Kimiko was taken back by his coolness. No one had ever kept their raging temper when her master annoyed them like this. Her master began to sweat. "Oh, of course. I did say that. I'll charge you nothing for this round," her master said.

He nudged Kimiko hardly in the back, beckoning her forward. She stumbled to the front. "Bring her Cherry," Raimundo ordered, smiling warmly at her as she stood up.

She dusted the midnight-blue dress she was wearing. A pretty reddish-gold mare was led in front by Clay. He helped her onto the mare. Kimiko thanked him. Raimundo clicked the reins of his stallion and they left. Kimiko, not knowing what to do, followed him. As soon as they had their way back to the palace, she caught up with him. "Hey, stay a metre back from the prince!" shouted a small Chinese guy.

"Do not worry, Omi. She will not cause me harm," Raimundo said, turning around to meet the guy's gaze. He smiled at him and turned to Kimiko.

"Why didn't you choose Natalie? She's so much prettier then me," Kimiko objected, raising her voice a little.

Raimundo turned to her. "Because you are much more energetic then she is. I can see that you are much too stubborn for someone else's liking so I thought I might as well choose you," he explained, patting his stallion's black mane. "Steady there, Tornado."

Soon enough, the tall marble walls of the palace blocked out the sunlight. From the watchtower, a guard shouted, "Open the gates. Prince Raimundo is back."

The large, brass gates slowly creaked open. Raimundo rode in. Kimiko sat on her horse, not daring to go forward but Omi took the reins from her and led her and the horse in. "Stay here and don't go anywhere else," Omi ordered, helping her off the horse.

Kimiko just nodded, dumbfounded. A large but sweet looking lady came out behind Omi after a few moments. "Lara, this is the master's new servant. She will attend to his every need and accompany him wherever he goes," Omi explained. "I'll be leaving now."

"Well, honey," Lara, the head of the maids greeted, smiling. "Let's get you with the proper clothing. You'll be sleeping in the room next to Master Raimundo's."

Kimiko just nodded and followed Lara. _Oh my God, I'm finally here. In the places where venturing into without permission is forbidden and you will be beheaded_, Kimiko thought as she looked at the large hall she had just entered.

Fifteen minutes later, Kimiko was fully equipped with a black dress with a short skirt. (It isn't a French maid-style outfit) Around her waist was a with sash and her hair was bound into a loose ponytail and her bangs hung and framed her fair face. As she appeared from behind the changing curtains, she twirled around examining the dress.

"Why does my outfit look so different from the other maids?" she asked.

Lara smiled. "That's simple. It's because you are the prince's personal maid," she explained, glancing at the cukoo clock on the wall. "Right now, the prince is at his archery lessons. Hurry over there. You will always have to be by his side."

Kimiko nodded and hurried off. Then she suddenly stopped. "Umm," she said, blushing a little as she turned to look at Lara. "Exactly where is the place?"  
Lara just smiled.

Lara had led her to a large open area with a lot of target boards and Raimundo was getting scolded by his personal trainer, Master Fung. "I need to go," Lara said, smiling. "I think you can find your way down there."

Kimiko nodded and walked down. "Raimundo!" Master Fung shouted, angrily. "How many times must I tell you to relax?"

Raimundo looked at him, boredly. Kimiko walked over to the both of them and asked, "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Prince Raimundo here can't shoot an arrow at a bullsye even practising for five months straight," Master Fung said, calmly, after he had notcied Kimiko was there.

Kimiko nodded, understandingly. "Let me try, sir," she said, taking the bow from Raimundo.

She picked up an arrow from the grass and lifted the bow, drawing the arrow. She concentrated a while and let the arrow go. It slid past Master Fung's head, barely missing his left ear with a whizzing sound and hit the red bullseye in front of her.

She closed her eyes and prayed it hit as she didn't see it hit. Then, she heard a lone clapping sound. She peeled open her eyes. "Well done, little girl," Master Fung complimented. "I suggest you might like to teach Prince Raimundo here. I've given up on him. I need to go get some tea to calm down my nerves."

Kimiko nodded obediently. "So, shall I annoy you, too?" Raimundo asked Kimiko, picking up his bow.

Kimiko shook her head. "Unfortunately, sir," she said, taking a bow from the container that was slung over Raimundo's shoulder.

"Call me Raimundo." He gave her one of his intense gazes which made her blush deeply. _A servant should never like her master_, Kimiko told herself as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Unfortunately, Raimundo, I'm quite patient."

"So what do I do since you're such a hotshot at archery?" Raimundo asked, raising the bow to eye's level. He pulled the bowstring and fired the arrow.

It hit a centimetre away from the bullseye. "I'm not use," Raimundo sighed, plopping himself down on the grass. "I can't even shoot a bow at two metres range and a scullery maid can shoot a six metre range."

Kimiko smiled and replied, "I'll take that as a compliment. You're too tense."

Raimundo looked up at her and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Try once more," Kimiko said, helping Raimundo to his feet. "I'll guide you through."

Raimundo once more lifted the bow to eye's level and pulled the bowstring. "Don't fire just yet," Kimiko's soft voice said. She gently ran her hand across the arm which held the bowstring.

"You're too tense. I can feel your muscles tensing by a gentle touch," Kimiko teased, smacking Raimundo's arm gently. "Come on, loosen up. Don't tell me all you do is look at documents of the country?"

Raimundo smiled sheepishly at Kimiko. Kimiko gasped. "Don't tell me you've never had a moment's fun before?" Kimiko asked, gasping in shock. "Gosh, you have to spend more time outside than in. Right now, let me teach you how to shoot properly. You're hopeless."

"That's not the way to speak to a prince, you know," Raimundo said, grinning at Kimiko's bravery.

Kimiko planted her hands on her hips and cocked her head sideways. "So?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "Place a death sentence on me and get my death bed ready."

Raimundo chuckled, softly. "You're awfully sharp-tongued for such a girl," he said, grinning at her.

"Just get on with it," Kimiko said, smiling back at him.

He raised the bow and with Kimiko's guidance, he managed to shoot a bullseye for the first time. Raimundo let out a breath he was holding in as he saw his exact hit. "See?" Kimiko asked. "The key is to relax but not too much."

Kimiko helped Raimundo put away the archery equipment. The both of them met Master Fung on the way back to Raimundo's room. "I trust you shot a bullseye?" he asked, sipping the fragrant tea.

Raimundo nodded. Master Fung nodded in approval.

Kimiko poured the last of the hot water into the tub behind the bath screen. She tested the water and said, "Raimundo. The water is ready."

Raimundo came in with his shirt off. Kimiko gawked at his 6-pack. She saw Raimundo smirk so she quickly shut her mouth and went out.

Kimiko sat on Raimundo's bed, folding his clothes neatly in a pile. Raimundo came out with a towel around his waist. Kimiko blushed a deep crimson when she saw him. "I'll be in my room if you need me," she said, quickly getting up and running to her room.

Raimundo quickly dressed and looked for her. She was brushing her hair and braiding it. "Umm...Kimiko," Rai asked, popping his head into her room. "Would you like to go out riding with me?"

Kimiko turned around to see who had spoken. She was so surprised as no one has ever called her by her name. Usually they called her bitch, ho or useless worm. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I would love to," she said, getting up.

"You had better get changed. You're not going to ride in that get-up," Raimundo said, smiling at her.

He smiled at me, Kimiko thought, watching her cheeks turn red as she looked into the mirror. _No one has ever smiled so sweetly at me before_, she thought.

She pulled open the cupboard and took out riding clothes.

Kimiko was pulled foreward again by the beautiful mare she was riding whose name was Mareal. Her cheeks were red and she was panting. Raimundo who rode alongside her held Mareal's reins and slowed her down. "I think we should take a break," he said, climbing off Tornado.

The both of them left their horses to graze on the grass while they sat under a shady tree, talking. "Isn't the horse supposed to get tired?" Raimundo teased, passing her a bottle of water.

"Hey!" Kimiko shouted, grinning a little. "It's my first time on a horse. I've never ridden in my life."

Raimundo laughed. "Do you know what Mareal means?" he asked, lying down on the grass.

Kimiko shook her head. "It means gentle in some fairytale language," he laughed, stroking Kimiko's head as she laid down next to him. "I guess you made her impatient. Usually she's very slow and gentle."

He laughed. Kimiko smacked him lightly on the arm. "You know, if Omi was here, he'd have you arrested and put in jail," Raimundo said, staring into her blue eyes.

Kimiko felt herself blush as his eyes gazed deeply into hers, like searching her for an answer. Then all of a sudden, Raimundo tossed his head up in laughter. "You blush a lot, don't you?" he asked.

Kimiko pouted and replied, "I can't help it. It's just me."

Raimundo stood up and stretched. "Come on, I want to go for another ride before the sun sets. Then, I can show you something very beautiful," he said, whistling to Tornado.

Kimiko sweatdropped and nervously climbed onto Mareal. Mareal seemed to sense her fear and went slower than before. An hour before sunset was near, Kimiko was already beating Raimundo back to the castle grounds.

Once she reached the stables, she slid off Mareal, gave her fresh water and food and brushed her. Raimundo arrived a few seconds after her. "I didn't know you knew how to groom a horse," Raimundo said, grooming Tornado.

Kimiko laughed gently. "I can't ride but don't forget, I'm a servant," she said, rubbing her hand up and down Mareal's nose. "I've had to groom my master's horses since I was eight."

After grooming their horses, they took a short shower and met down in the dining hall. "We are not dining here tonight," Raimundo said, opening a wooden door.

Kimiko stepped through the door and gasped. A candlelight dinner was prepared for the both of them. "This is so beautiful," she said as Raimundo held the chair out for her.

"I thought that I might prepare something so beautiful for someone so beautiful," Raimundo said, sitting down opposite her.

The waiter lay delicious treats on the table and the both friends began digging in. "Actually, this is a test run," Raimundo explained, sticking his fork into a plate of spagetthi.

Kimiko looked at him, questioningly. "What do you mean?" she asked, sipping the sweet red wine in her glass.

"I'm planning to invite Ashley, the princess from the neighbouring country. I'm trying to get her to marry me. Father wants me to get married as soon as possible," Raimundo explained.

At once, Kimiko felt her heart sink. She had started to have feelings for the prince and found it sad to part with him. Raimundo saw her sadness and said, "Hey, don't worry. You'll still be by my side, serving Ashley, our kids and I," he said, soothingly.

Kimiko smiled and nodded. She continued eating in silence as the sunset casted a warm glow onto her evening gown.

After dinner, Raimundo told the orchestra to play a romantic song so that he could teach Kimiko how to waltz. Kimiko learned quickly and by the time it was midnight she was dancing perfectly.

"I wish you good fortune in marrying Ashley," Kimiko said, laying her head on Raimundo's chest. She silently cried. "I think I need to go to bed now. Lara expects me to be up early."

Before she left, she gave him a long, lingering kiss. _My parting present to you, my dear Prince Raimundo_, she thought, quickly running away in sheer shame for kissing someone of a higher rank then her.

Raimundo's lips burned with Kimiko's kiss. Even when he went to bed, he could still feel Kimiko pressing her lips against his.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. F.Y.I. Ashley is Katnappe I so do love this story myself. I hope it turns out to be a real success. **


	3. Hiding? I think not

**Hi everyone. I'm back again. Hope you all enjoyed the pervious chapter. Sorry about it being so short as I didn't have enough time to actually write alot. I promise you, this one is going to be awesome. I can't guarentee length as I just write what pops into my mind. **

**Love is Ultimately Blind**  
**Chapter 3: Hiding? I think Not**

Kimiko was utterly sad as she had fallen in love with the prince's kindness. She knew that Princess Ashley was a very pretty lady and she was filthy rich. She took her midnight-blue dress from the closet and stared lovingly at it.  
Memories started flooding into her mind. It was just the day before yesterday that this dress was filthy and covered with dust and dirt. Now, it shone like a thousand diamonds in a mine. Kimiko smiled at that thought and hung the dress back into the closet.  
It had been her mother's wedding gown and her mother dreamed of seeing her walk down the aisle in it but her mother died in an earthquake ten years ago. _I think I shall leave it for Princess Ashley_, Kimiko thought, looking at the dress once more before hanging it back into the cupboard.  
She took out the jacket she wore when she was sold to the prince and slipped it on. The creamy colour blended well with the simple, blue blouse and purple skirt she wore. She went down to the maids' quarters and knocked on Lara's door. "Come in," called Lara's sweet voice from inside.  
Kimiko gently pushed the door open and went in. "Oh, it's you, Kimiko," Lara greeted, looking up from a piece of needlework she was doing by the light of a candle. "What are you doing down here so late at night?"  
Kimiko sat down on the bed and sighed. "Do you think I can leave here for a while? I'm homesick. I want to go visit my friends," she said, looking hopefully at Lara.  
"I don't know, my little girl," Lara said, smiling wearily. "That you have to ask Raimundo."  
"Oh," Kimiko said, sadly, hanging her head.  
"Do you really need to go home?" Lara asked, lifting Kimiko's chin.  
Kimiko nodded. Lara smiled and said, "Well, you could go off for a week but be back punctual. Raimundo sure won't mind if he doesn't have a companion for a week." Kimiko hugged Lara and thanked her, saying, "I'll be back soon."  
She ran to the stables and saddled Mareal. Mareal who was busy chewing on hay perked up as soon as she felt the warm hands of the girl she had taught to ride. Kimiko gently saddled her and spoke very softly to Mareal. "Come, Mareal," she said, climbing onto her as she reached the palace gates.  
The palace guards recongized her and opened the gates. She thanked them and rode into the village where she had many friends which will be awfully happy to take her in. She arrived at her best friend, Shayla's house. Mareal tossed her mane and neighed. She was ready for more galloping. "Hush, Mareal," Kimiko coaxed, stroking her horse's side gently. "Another day, okay. Another day."  
Mareal nodded her head. Kimiko slid off Mareal and landed on the ground with a soft thud. She stroked Mareal's nose and went up to her friend's door. She knocked on the door and waited. Mareal was busy chomping on some green grass. The door then clicked open and a small girl popped her head out. "Yes?" she asked, her fingers smeared with chocolate.  
"Hello," Kimiko greeted, smiling. "Is a Miss Shayla Gaven in?" The girl nodded and ran into the house shouting, "Mommy!" Kimiko cocked her head to one side and thought. _Since when did Shayla get married? She never told me that._  
"Okay, I'm coming, Layla," said a mature voice from inside the house. Kimiko at once registered it as Shayla's.  
The door swung open, fully and there stood Shayla Gaven, her brown hair still glossy and her almond shaped eyes still a beautiful blue. "Hello, Kimiko," she greeted, happily. Shayla wrapped her arms around Kimiko tightly.  
"Umm, Shayla," Kimiko gasped, her breath lost. "You're hugging me too tight."  
Shayla let go of her and blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time. I really missed you," Shayla said, moving aside for Kimiko to enter. "So what can I do for you?"  
Kimiko smiled and whispered into Shayla's ear, "I need a place to stay. I'll tell you the rest later in private."  
Shayla nodded, wisely. She knew that her friend had a thing for secrets and she didn't mind that. She had a few privates herself. "Umm, I kept your room empty just incase you dropped by for a visit."  
Kimiko hugged Shayla and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here. I owe you one. Big time."  
"No problem," Shayla replied, picking up a little kid that ran into her. "You still remember where your room is right? My servants are all on holiday so I've got no one to lead you to your room."  
Kimiko nodded. Just then a little girl screamed, "Mommy! Help me!"  
Shayla dropped the little kid she held in her arms and ran outside. Kimiko followed suit after she heard the sound of a horse sneezing. Mareal was chomping on sunflowers that grew by the gate. "Mommy! The horse is eating my beautiful sunflowers I took so long to grow," the girl cried, running to her mother and crying into her shoulder.  
"Mareal!" Kimiko shouted, running up to her horse. She grabbed the reins and gently led her away from the flowers that were growing there. "Now, Mareal. Good girl. You must never eat those sunflowers again, understand? You made that poor girl cry."  
Mareal hung her head and 'hrumphed'. "Do you have a stable anywhere?" Kimiko asked, gently stroking Mareal's side.  
"Yeah," Shayla said, pointing to the back. "We've got a field and a stable behind. I think there's an empty one there."  
Kimiko nodded and gently led Mareal to the back, being very careful not to trample any of the roses, tulips and other pretty flowers. Girl and horse soon reached the back. Kimiko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw the humongous field. She let go of Mareal's reins. "Run, Mareal. You deserve it," Kimiko said, nudging Mareal forward.  
At once, Mareal ran into the field, neighing as she went. Kimiko sat on the fence and watched her beloved horse toss her mane around, wildly. Kimiko smiled and sat on the grass, next to a cherry bush.

Raimundo ran up and down looking for his companion. She was nowhere to be found. "Lara," he began, spotting the head of the maids, polishing the banister, "have you seen, Kimiko? I can't find her anywhere."  
Lara looked up from her work. Her heart pounded and she could hear the blood rushing to her ears. 'What should I say?' she thought, hurridly. "No, I haven't seen her all day. I thought she was with you."  
Raimundo sighed and ran up the stairs. Lara breathed a sigh of relief and continued polishing the banister. Meanwhile, Princess Ashley was on her way to the palace. "Father, is this so-called prince I'm suppose to charm, handsome, rich and totally slick?" she asked, filing her nails.  
Her father, king of Kats, King Clarx was a filthy rich man as he increased taxes every month. He worked his people till they were all as thin as a stick. His whole kingdom hated him and his vain daughter.  
Ashley would order the whole kingdom to dig for jewels for her. They would bring her back rubies, sapphires and emeralds but she demanded the impossible. She wanted diamonds but Kats didn't have diamonds. "Will I get the kingdom of Immortal Soul once I get married?"  
Ashley grinned, evilly and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Her father cackled so loud with all the evil in his heart that his cackle even made the driver of the carriage jump.

Kimiko slipped on a pink blouse and a purple skirt. Shayla always gave Kimiko all the clothes that she couldn't fit into. Kimiko sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen from lack of sleep. Most nights, she stayed up late thinking of what was going on between Raimundo and Princess Ashley.  
Kimiko sighed. She dragged a comb through her hair and bound it up. It was only a day but yet, she missed Raimundo like crazy. Shayla hadn't asked why Kimiko was hiding here in secrecy but Kimiko figured out that now was the time to tell her before she got arrested.  
Shayla was busy keeping her youngest child, Christopher entertained while teaching her eldest daughter, Stella how to sew. "Shayla?" Kimiko said, coming down the stairs.  
Shayla looked up and smiled. "Okay, Stella. Take your little brother and play with him. I need to speak with Kimiko in private," Shayla said, gently stroking Stella's head. Stella nodded at once and picked her baby brother in her arms. She went outside into the garden and sat her little brother in her lap as she told him a story.  
"What do you want to tell me, Kim?" Shayla asked.  
Kimiko sat down next to her and thought. "You must swear to never tell anyone this," Kimiko began, looking into Shayla's eyes. "I'm here because I do not want Prince Raimundo to find me."  
Shayla's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What crime did you commit?" she asked, gasping.  
Kimiko laughed and replied, "I did not commit any crime. I'm his girl servant, the girl who goes with him anywhere. I'm like a companion. I have run away as..."  
"Why did you run away?"  
Kimiko sighed and leaned closer to her friend. "I have fallen in love with him and I cannot bear to be heartbroken when he marries Princess Ashley," she whispered.  
Shayla smiled and replied, "It's not a crime to love Prince Raimundo. After all, girls everywhere has fallen in love with the handsome prince."  
"Well, it's wrong for a mere maid to fall in love with a prince," Kimiko said, hanging her head.  
Shayla put her arm around Kimiko's shoulders and said, "Love is free. It will not let itself be held down by a barrier." Kimiko just nodded.

Back in the palace, Raimundo issued a search party. "Do not come back till you have found her!" he shouted to his men.  
His men nodded and took off on their horses. Raimundo sat down on his throne and put his head in his hands. "Sir," Lara said, curtsying.  
"What is it, Lara? If you can tell me where Kimiko is, I'd be quite glad," he said, not bothered to look at her.  
Lara breathed in and said, "Sir, there's someone here to see you."  
Raimundo perked up when a blonde girl burst in and swung herself expertly onto his lap. Raimundo gasped under her weight. "Hi, I'm Ashley," she cooed, stroking his cheek.  
"Excuse me, miss. Could you please get off my lap?" he asked, gently pushing her away. Ashley showed her cute face but Raimundo did not fall for that kind of look.  
"Lara will show you to a room," he said, bored with the girl's flirting. "Right now, I'm quite busy."  
Ashley leaped onto him again but he pushed her off. "Get away!" he shouted angrily. "Leave me alone."  
Lara called up a maid and whispered to take her to one of the guest rooms. The maid nodded and then Lara ran after Raimundo. "Sir," she said, her voice soft and shy.  
At once, Raimundo noticed that something was really wrong. "Yes, Lara?" Raimundo asked, his kind voice being used.  
"I kind of lied to you, sire," Lara said, embarassed.  
Raimundo remained calm. "I told you I don't know where is Kimiko but I do," Lara said, hanging her head, shamefully.  
At once, Raimundo's ears perked up. "Where is she?" Raimundo demanded, half frightening Lara. He noticed that she was frightened and lowered his voice. "Please tell me where she is, Lara."  
"She's somewhere in the village but I truthfully do not know where she is," Lara replied, very ashamed of herself. She had vowed never to lie to her master but she had and she could not figure out why.  
Raimundo smiled and placed his hand around Lara's shoulders. "Do not worry, Lara. Kimiko is very persuasive and I won't send you away. After all, you are the best head maid I have ever had," he said, patting her shoulder.  
Lara smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Lara!" Raimundo called as he ran to the stables.

Raimundo saddled Tornado and jumped onto the black stallion. He rode into the village and looked into all the places he knew Kimiko would be. He could find her nowhere and was going to give up when he saw the familiar swish of the black maid's skirt. He climbed off Tornado and went after the girl.  
Kimiko gasped as she saw Raimundo riding up to the house. She quickly ran into the field behind the house and hid in Mareal's stable. She was very sure that he had saw the black skirt she was wearing. It awfully resembled the skirts of the palace maids.  
Her breathing could not slow down and she was breathing very hard. Mareal nuzzled her neck gently, thinking that her mistress was hurt. "Don't, Mareal," Kimiko said, wiping sweat off her forehead. "I'm fine."  
Mareal sensed her mistress' urgency for her not to disturb her so she turned her head out of the stable, determined on protecting her mistress. Kimiko was breathing very heavily and her heart could not slow to it's normal rate. "Please, don't find me, please, don't find me," she whispered, closing her hands and praying very hard that Raimundo could not see Mareal here and did not even think of looking behind the house.  
"Kimiko," Raimundo's voice called. "I know you're here somewhere. Please come out and speak to me. I'm miserable without you by my side. Please come home."  
Kimiko's heat beat even faster when she heard Raimundo's calm voice. Blood rushed to her head and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. "KIMIKO!" Raimundo shouted, going onto his knees. "Please, come back with me."  
Kimiko slowly peeked her head out of the stable door. Raimundo was on his knees and his face was buried in his hands, resting on his knees. Kimiko felt sorry for him so she opened the stable door and went out.  
She stood at his feet, hearing him sob gently. This was the first time she had ever heard a boy cry. She knelt down and peeled his hands from his face. "Hey," she whispered, gently, tilting his chin so his gaze met hers. "Don't be so sad. I'll come back with you."  
Raimundo gazed into her eyes and found the whole truth and no lie there. He leaped onto her and sobbed, hard, muttering, "I missed you so. Please don't ever leave without telling me."  
Kimiko's arms were flailing. She had no idea what to do as she has never been in this situation before. She closed her eyes and let her feelings lead her to do the right thing. She put her arms around him and comforted him.

Kimiko stirred her cup of tea with a tea spoon. She lay her head on the kitchen table and stared at the swirling brown liquid. "Hey," Raimundo said, coming into the kitchen. "I would like to ask you something."  
Kimiko looked up and smoothed down her hair. "Yes, what is it?" she asked, lifting the cup of tea to her lips.  
"Why did you leave the palace?" Raimundo asked, sitting opposite her. "I hoped that question didn't offend you."  
Kimiko swallowed her gulp of tea and put a thoughtful look on her face. "Yes, it quite offended and I hope that you didn't wish for me to answer that question," she said, smiling wisely at him. "Maybe I'll tell you why one day."  
Raimundo nodded, understandingly. Kimiko continued drinking her tea.

**Well, I hope you like this one. I worked quite hard on it as I don't have a lot of time on my hands with all my exams coming up. I think this will satisfy your craving for my story. **

**Please, Read & Review**


	4. Another Guest

**Hi, everyone. I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter. First, my computer crashed because of a virus. Secondly, I've got exams. I hope you people will enjoy this one as much as my previous chapters. **

**Love is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 4: Another Guest**

Kimiko stretched and awoke, yawning slightly. Sunlight streamed in from an open window and made her squint her eyes. "Rise and shine, Kimmy!" Shayla shouted from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready! Don't take your time coming down or the kids will leave none of the food for you!"  
Kimiko smiled and tossed the blankets aside. She stretched and dug in the closet for some clothes and put on a black button-up shirt and black jeans that clung to her shapely legs. She went down to the kitchen to find Shayla's kids stuffing waffles into their mouths.

Kimiko sat down next to Layla and stroked the little girl's head, gently. Little baby Christopher crawled out of his baby chair and into my lap. "Christopher, get out of Sister Kimiko's lap," Shayla called from the stove where she was frying a few eggs.

"I don't mind him. After all, he is kind of cute," Kimiko said, tickling Christopher under the chin.

Shayla laughed and brought the already fried eggs over to the dining table. "He can be annoying at times but he really is adorable," Shayla said, filling Stella's and Layla's empty glasses with freshly squeezed orange juice. "None of you take the fried eggs. They're for Kimiko and I."

Layla and Stella looked upset and hung their heads. "Aww, come on, Shayla," Kimiko said. "It's not like they'll go begging for more after they have one egg."

"Believe me, Kim, they'll go for more and they won't stop," Shayla said, laughing and ruffling Layla and Stella's hair. She turned to the both of them and said, "After you finish your juice, I want you to take the horses to the groomer."

The both of them nodded and ran off at once after they had finished their juice. Stella and Layla loved the horses and never miss a chance to be near them. "So, you going back to the palace today?" she asked as she placed an egg on her plate.

"Yes," Kimiko replied, pouring herself a glass of juice. "Are you going to miss me?"

Shayla laughed and said, "I'm going to miss you but I heard that Princess Ashley has come into town. Be careful if you want to get Raimundo, that stupid princess has got many tricks up her sleeve. Especially since there are rumours that her father has captured Wuya, the witch."

Kimiko smiled warmly and hugged Shayla. "Thanks for looking out for me but I'm a big girl now," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I can take care of myself pretty well."

"Goodbye! I'll come back to visit often!" Kimiko shouted as Mareal and her rode off on the path to the palace. "Take care."

As soon as the both horse and girl were a far distance away from the house, the whole world became silent and the only sound came from the clip-clopping of Mareal's hooves. The wind blew through Kimiko's hair and she smiled. Mareal snorted as the wind blew dust into her eyes and Kimiko laughed gently.

A white horse rode past Kimiko and Mareal at such a speed that Kimiko almost fell off her horse. Mareal who was slightly frightened by that 'whirlwind', galloped wildly and threw Kimiko off her back. Kimiko landed on her bottom with a soft thud and she winced in pain.

Just then, a black horse stood beside Kimiko and Raimundo slid off Tornado with a teasing smile. He held out a hand and Kimiko excepted it gratefully as she couldn't even get up with all the pain in her bottom and legs. _Why is he out so early in the morning? At this time of day, he's usually in bed_, Kimiko thought.

"Thanks," Kimiko said as she tried to stand but almost fell down as her legs were shaky. Raimundo caught her in time and she blushed at his touch. "I guess I should go and calm Mareal down."

"No, you sit down on Tornado and I'll go calm her down," Raimundo ordered, gently lifting Kimiko onto his horse. "I mean it as a direct order from your Prince."

Kimiko giggled and watched as Raimundo and his gentle ways brought Mareal's wild spirit to rest. She always admired him more than as a friend but now, her feelings have developed fully for him.

Raimundo grabbed Mareal's reins once she was calm and gently led her to where Tornado and Kimiko were waiting. He climbed onto Tornado and settled himself comfortably behind Kimiko but he didn't give her Mareal's reins. "Aren't I going to ride Mareal?" she asked when Raimundo clickled Tornado's reins and his magnificent black beauty trotted.

"You can't even stand up and you want to ride a horse," Raimundo said, teasingly. "I think it's best that you ride with me while I lead Mareal. That way you won't embarrass yourself in public with falling down on you butt again."

Kimiko blushed when Raimundo spoke those words. "I guess you're right," Kimiko said, softly. She leaned onto Raimundo's chest and sighed deeply. "I don't want to embarrass myself. After all, I'd go anywhere with you and you are so going to be shamed if they see me with you."

Kimiko blushed again when Raimundo wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter than before. _Am I starting to develop feelings for this girl?_ Raimundo asked himself as they rode back to the castle in silence. _She's so pretty and sweet. Her voice sounds like the singing of a thousand angels. Wait...am I really falling in love with Kimiko Tohomiko?_

Raimundo pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on riding Tornado smoothly and guiding Mareal without confusing her. _Why am I falling in love with the prince? A servant girl can never fall in love with the prince unless it is a show of patriotism_, Kimiko thought as she listened to the beating of Raimundo's heart. _He is to marry Princess Ashley. Why am I wasting my time and trying to make him fall in love with me?_

Kimiko sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the clip-clopping of hooves. She tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes but still, they flowed out. "Why are you crying, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked, coming to a halt in the middle of the road. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," Kimiko replied, faking a smile and wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm fine. It's just that I remembered a really sad thought from my past and I couldn't stop myself from crying."

Raimundo smiled worridly and dried her tears with his hand. "Don't cry. I'll always be here with you even if you have no one else in the world," Raimundo whispered, softly but just loud enough for Kimiko to hear. _Oh my, what am I saying? Am I truly in love with this girl? My feelings are hiding itself from me. I'm so confused_, he thought.

Kimiko was also quite shocked when he had said that. _Is he in love with me?_ she thought, her heart beating like a drum with a life of its own and she could hear the rush of blood to her ears. _Or is this just the words a prince would say to a girl?_

Raimundo and Kimiko were silent for a long time until Raimundo had something to say. "Hey, Kimiko. I have a question," Raimundo said.

"Shoot."

"Exactly how did you fall off Mareal and land perfectly on your butt?" Raimundo asked, smirking and grinning as he spoke. Kimiko was always surprised that he could do both the actions as the same time.

Kimiko folded and arms and shook her head, disobediently like a little child who has been asked to do her chores. "Come on, little Kimiko," Raimundo asked, tickling Kimiko in the ribs. "Tell me. I rpomise I won't laugh even if it's the funniest thing I've heard in my life."

Kimiko pouted and shook her head. Raimundo whispered seductively into her ear, "Tell me or I'll drop you off Tornado." Oh my God, am I whispering seductively? What is happening to me? Is that what they call love or attraction?

_Is he whispering seductively?_ Kimiko asked herself silently. "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to tell me why are you out so early in the morning? Deal?" she asked, looking back to face Raimundo.

Raimundo nodded. "Okay, I was riding Mareal back to the palace when this beautiful white coloured horse ran past me with such speed that if frightened Mareal so she suddenly threw me off her," Kimiko replied, blushing embarrassedly. "Now, it's your turn to tell me what you are doing out here so early in the morning?"  
Raimundo laughed and nodded, remembering the promise they had made earlier. "Firstly, the person who was riding that white horse was Princess Ashley and she's the reason why I'm out so early. She insisted that I join her for a morning ride through the countryside," Raimundo explained as he clicked Tornado's reins, making his black beauty gallop.

"Oh," Kimiko said, feeling slightly disappointed that Raimundo rode all the way out here to entertain that spoilt brat. "I see." _Am I starting to feel jealous of Princess Ashley? Why am I thinking if Raimundo likes her better than me?_ Kimiko thought as Tornado galloped back to the castle grounds with Mareal just behind him.

Kimiko slid off Tornado and thanked Raimundo for giving her a ride back to the castle. "Hey, erm, you doing anything today?" Kimiko asked as she led Mareal into her stable and getting fresh hay and water. "If you weren't, maybe we could do something together like..."  
Raimundo smiled and ran his fingers through Kimiko's long black hair. _Why do I have the sudden urge to kiss her? _Raimundo thought as both Kimiko and him remained in that position for an awfully long time. _Why can't I get this feeling out of my head?_

"I'm sorry but I've to accompany Princess Ashley wherever she goes as it's my duty as host to do that. I'm really sorry," Raimundo apologized, gently stroking her cheek. "Maybe some other time when I'm not acting as a host."

"Alright. That's okay," Kimiko said, smiling cheerily although she felt slightly upset as she was rejected. "I'm also quite busy today so we're even." She giggled softly like a small child and gave Raimundo a small hug.

"Have a good day, sire!" she called as she ran out of the stables.

Once Kimiko left, Raimundo sat down on a bench and sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Why do I feel as if I've done something awfully wrong?" he muttered as she stared onto the hard gray floor. "It's my duty to take care of every guest that stays at our palace but I feel as if I've commited a crime."

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind but everytime he tried to do that, Kimiko's face and sweet voice will always pop into his mind. Tears started to form in his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. _Okay, Raimundo. A prince never cries or feels anything so you must act that way_, he told himself sitting up straight.

Just as he was about to sigh and slouch, Ashley sashayed herself right into his arms. "Hello, Raimundo," she cooed, trying to be cute. "What are you doing sitting in a dirty stable when you should be having breakfast with me?"  
Raimundo gently pushed her off his lap and stood up. He held out his arm and Ashley smiled evilly like a stuck-up princess is when she gets her way. "Shall we, Princess?" he asked as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.  
Ashley gave Raimundo a childish smile and nodded, enthusiastically. Raimundo gave her a reassuring smile but it looked more like a sad one as although he was glad to be doing his job, his heart had a heavy weight on it.

Kimiko helped the kitchen maids lay the table to get her mind off things and the only way for her to do that was to help out in the kitchen. She loved cooking and whenever she was sad or confused, she would go into the kitchen and cook or bake. "Thank you so much for helping out in the kitchen," the elderly cook whose name was Muriel said, smiling gratefully. "Princess Ashley likes to eat exotic food and we always have a hard time preparing the dishes."  
"Well, my father liked to eat exotic food so I guess I memorised the receipes," Kimiko said, smiling and shrugging bashfully. She didn't mention the fact that she used to be a slave as she didn't like to be reminded of those dreadful days.  
Kimiko stared at the heart shaped cake that she had just baked and thought, _Would Raimundo think that I'm confessing my love to him with this cake?_

The dinner bell broke through her thoughts and she quickly rushed into the dining hall with the cake. She was surprised to find Raimundo, waiting patiently for the maids to finish setting the table. He gave her a polite smile and she returned it.

Kimiko was about to go up to him when Ashley sashayed herself into Raimundo's arms. At once, Kimiko stopped in her tracks and pretended to make sure that the table was clean although there was already a maid polishing the oak.

Raimundo made no response as Ashley dragged his hand and ran her hand through his hair, playfully. _Her eyes...they were so sad_, Raimundo thought as he replayed the scene of which Kimiko had stopped abruptly in her tracks when Ashley swung herself into his arms.

Raimundo peeled Ashley off him and ran up to Kimiko who was returning to the kitchen to help clean up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Kimiko smiled sadly at him and gently shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I'm helping out in the kitchen today so I'll eat dinner with them. One of the maids fell ill today so I'm replacing her temporarily," she replied, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Raimundo nodded and turned to Ashley who was looking at Kimiko with a disgusted look. "Kimiko will not be eating with us tonight," he said, holding out his arm for her. "She is helping out the maids as one of them is sick."

"Good. After all, maids aren't meant to eat at the royal family dining table. They should be eating in the maids' quarters," Ashley said to Raimundo although Kimiko knew that her venom of words was directed at her but Kimiko ignored it.  
_She was right anyways_, Kimiko thought, returning to the kitchen. _I'm a maid eventhough Lara tells me that I'm a companion for Raimundo, I know that when Raimundo is married, I would become a mere maid._

"Kimiko, could you clean yourself up and come with me to the garden? I have a few things to say to you," Lara said, wiping her hands on her apron. "Please, change your clothes into something simple and casual yet elegant. I'm sure that you have been given that kind of clothing."

"Alright," Kimiko replied, taking off her apron and running her hands under the tap. "I'll be just a minute." She hung her apron on a hook and ran up the main staircase to her room which was through Raimundo's.

There was bouquet of flowers sitting on Raimundo's bed consisting of her favourite flowers. Kimiko picked it up and looked at the flowers that were not arranged neatly or professionally. _Silly Raimundo, how can you give flowers to someone when you haven't even arranged them properly?_ she thought to herself as she arranged the flowers.

Secretly in her heart, she wished that the flowers were for her but she knew very well that a prince will never like a maid and she should never keep her hopes up. She quickly finished rearranging the flowers, washed up and changed into a silver-white gown that clung to her beautiful figure. (A/N:She only has gowns)

Lara was waiting for Kimiko in the main hall, dressed very beautifully. "Lara, why are you all dressed up?" Kimiko asked as she reached the last step of the magnificent staircase. "Are you taking me somewhere special? Because I don't think I have done anything very special."

"I'm taking you to meet someone special. The person is a guest of Raimundo's and has just arrived," Lara said, leading the way to a door that lead to the garden. "This person needs immediate attention and you are the only available female companion for our guest."  
"Why aren't you revealing the gender of the person to me, Lara?" Kimiko asked as she waited for Lara to find the right key to the door. "Don't tell me that it's another 'Princess Ashley' here to court Raimundo. Is it?"

"Sadly, I don't even know who the person is. I'm sorry, Kimiko," Lara apologized as she stuck the key into the keyhole. "One of the guards just informed me that he's Raimundo's guest, he needs a companion and that he has just arrived."

Kimiko nodded and followed Lara into the beautiful and spacious garden that eight gardeners tended everyday because it was the size of two football fields in width. In the middle of the gardens was a little Chinese-styled pagoda to enjoy the beauty of the garden and sip tea on a beautiful afternoon.

Right now, a tall and lean figure of a masculine was sitting on one of the stone benches with his back to the path that lead to the pagoda. "Good evening, Prince Jones," Lara greeted, curtsying. "I hope I haven't been keeping you waiting for too long."

Lara moved aside and Kimiko stepped in front, curtsying. "Good evening, sir. My name is Kimiko Tohomiko," she said, looking at the man that stood before her.

Much to her surprise, the man that stood before her was even more handsome than Raimundo.(A/N: No offence for Raimundo lovers) His eyes which were a brilliant sparkling gray made even the old ladies in the street swoon at the sight of him were filled with wisdom and his hair was fashionably cut, collar-length dirty blonde with his fringe hanging in his eyes, making him have the mysterious yet handsome look.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kimiko Tohomiko. Lara has told me a lot about you," the guy said, taking Kimiko's right hand and gently kissed. His voice was so charming that Kimiko was sure he could charm the birds out of the trees and maybe even coax the most dangerous of animals. "I'm Prince Iruka Jones from the country of Immortal Heart. I'm a very close friend of Raimundo from his schooling days."

Kimiko whipped her head around and looked at Lara with a slightly annoyed yet cute face. "You said you didn't know who Raimundo's guest was but here he is telling me that you told him all about me," Kimiko said, a hint of annoyance yet amusement in her voice.

"Well, that was the only way I could tear you away from the kitchen. You wouldn't leave no matter what anyone asked you to do. All you could do was bake," Lara said, laughing and patting her lightly on the shoulder.

Kimiko blushed and Iruka smiled. Kimiko felt a thousand butterflies flutter in her stomach when she looked up at him and he gave her a heart-melting smile. "You're dismissed, Lara," Iruka said, kissing Lara's hand lightly. "I will call for you when you are needed."

Lara nodded and curtsied. Kimiko curtsied and left, following behind Lara but Iruka grabbed her by the wrist, gently and said, "I want you to keep me company on this starry night."

Kimiko nodded and remained by Iruka's side. Iruka smiled warmly at her and set off down the smooth gravel path, leading the way all around the garden. "Why aren't you with Raimundo tonight?" Iruka asked, sitting on a bench by the rose bushes.

Kimiko was silent for a while not because she didn't know what to say but because she could feel her hatred for Princess Ashley building up inside her and she didn't want to release her anger in front of Iruka. "I don't feel like eating with him tonight," she said, trying to bite back the sarcasm in her voice. "Besides, Princess Ashley is there to accompany him."

Iruka laughed and stroked Kimiko's silky black hair. "You're jealous and angry of Princess Ashley's presence, aren't you?" he asked, laughing gently.

Kimiko pouted angrily and folded her arms across her chest in a huff. "Come on. Admit it, Kimiko," Iruka said, teasingly. "I can hear the sarcasm in your voice when you mentioned her name."

"Yes, I am jealous and angry of Her Royal Highness' royal presence," Kimiko admitted, gritting her teeth in anger. "Is that a crime? I don't find anything wrong with hating Her Royal Highness Princess Ashley."

Iruka smiled and grinned gladly. "You're a rather interesting maid. You're the only person who doesn't address me as 'sir' or 'Your Royal Highness'." He smiled and Kimiko felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Would you like to have dinner?" Kimiko asked, smiling mysteriously at Iruka. She stood up and curtsied politely to the mysterious and very good-looking visitor. "I think Raimundo and Ashley are still having their dinner."

Iruka stood up and used his index finger to trace Kimiko's high cheekbone and all the way down her cheek. He ran his hand through her inky, silky black hair and sighed deeply. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look very beautiful and elegant in the moonlight?" he whispered, leaning closer and closer to Kimiko.

"You're the first," Kimiko whispered in return, gazing deeply into Iruka's eyes but then she suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Iruka looked away, slightly disappointed. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said those stupid things," he muttered, plucking a rose from the bush and playing with it, despite the thorns.

Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder gently and smiled, sadly at him. "Don't worry about it, Prince Iruka. I was the one who pulled away. Why don't we join Ashley and Raimundo for dinner?"

Iruka smiled sadly and stroked Kimiko's cheek lovingly. "But I said some stupid things that may have tried to arouse hidden feelings in your heart," he whispered, still smiling sadly. "I'm sorry if I have hurt your feelings."

Kimiko smiled sadly and stroked Iruka's cheek gently. "The feelings have already been aroused by someone else but they have faded when some other person came into the light," Kimiko replied, laughing sadly. "I apologize if you were trying to court me but I have fallen in love with someone else."

Iruka smiled brightly at Kimiko but she knew that Iruka was disappointed as his eyes have lost its mischievous twinkle. "Never mind," Iruka said, holding out his arm for Kimiko. "So, shall we join Raimundo and Princess Ashley for dinner?"

Kimiko slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and smiled cheerily up at him. The both of them walked down the little stone pathway with the beautiful rays of moonlight shining down on them making them look like the most beautiful couple on earth.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. I'm so very, very, very, very sorry for not updating earlier. I had exams up and my parents didn't allow me to use the computer for weeks. I'm sorry if I changed things by adding the OC(and using the Naruto name)but his presence is vital for this story.**

**Please review. I need it. I'm so depressed currently.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dragon of the Moon**


	5. A Little Dancing Never Hurt or Does it?

**Thank you to all my very loyal readers and especially to LyokoWarrior who gave me the kindest words. I actually wrote this chapter halfway but then, I decided that it seemed all too stupid so I deleted the whole thing. Hope you guys enjoy this one. If not, all my efforts have been wasted. The first part will remind you of Cinderella.**

**Love Is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 5: A Little Dancing Never Hurt or Does It?**

Kimiko stretched, yawning as she awoke fifteen minutes before six o'clock. She brushed strands of her silky black hair from her eyes and threw her blanket off her. She was tempted to pull open the curtains but she didn't, enjoying the quiet darkness for a while.

She grabbed a towel from her closet and her little French-maid style outfit. She groggily went downstairs to the bathroom she and Raimundo shared and pushed the wooden door open, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. To her horror, Princess Ashley was on top of Raimundo in a rather disgusting yet amusing position in the unfilled bathtub with nothing but her underwear on.

'Oh my goodness,' Kimiko thought, unable to take her eyes off Raimundo's perfectly toned body. 'Stop staring, Kimiko. You're a maid and maids never fall in love with their masters.'

"I'm sorry for intruding, Sir," she quickly said, adverting her gaze to the floor as she curtsied. "I'll leave right away."

"No, Kimiko," Ashley said, getting out of the bathtub, coolly although she was still in her underwear. "Stay. You can watch how Raimundo and I enjoy each other's company."

"I'm sorry, Princess but I've got morning duties," Kimiko said, hurridly, running to the door. (A/N: Sorry about the slightly stupid part above. It's just a random part I decided to add in)

Kimiko stopped running outside the common room, holding onto the wall as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh my," she whispered, repeatedly as she recalled what she had just seen. "Is their love that intense?"

"Who's love is intense?" a familiar deep voice said, approaching Kimiko from behind.

She turned around to find a smiling Iruka, leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "Good morning, Prince Iruka," she greeted, curtsying. "How may I be of your service?"

"I would like to know who you were speaking of in your question," he replied, gently supporting her with his arm as she shakily fell to the floor after the awfully long run along corridors and down stairs.

Kimiko smiled wearily and replied, looking at Iruka, "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

Iruka chuckled and said, "You are one interesting young lady, Kimiko. Sadly, I cannot have you as you have already given your heart to someone else."

Just then, the large grandfather clock in the common room struck six times, ringing throughout the palace. Kimiko quickly jumped to her feet and hurridly helped Iruka to his feet before running off towards the servants' quarters to get her duty list from Lara.

Kimiko wiped her brow with the back of her hand as she swept the large foyer, stopping every now and then to see where she had swept and hadn't. Once she had made sure she was swept the foyer dust-free, she took out the slip that Lara had handed her this morning. "Okay, sweeping the foyer is done. What else do I need to do?" she muttered to herself, searching the list for the simple tasks.

No matter how much she tried to take her mind off this morning's scene by doing cleaning duties, her mind always replayed the horrifying scene. She sighed deeply and found out that her next task was to dust all the vases and antiques in all the rooms of the palace. "That's quite easy," she said, optimistically before slipping the list into a pocket on her apron.

Kimiko hummed a song as she picked up the dustpan that was lying on the floor and was about to head over to a cart where she had all her cleaning equipment when the doorbell rang. She sighed and dumped the broom and dustpan into the cart and smoothed down her clothes before answering the door, professionally.

"Good morning," she said, smiling pleasantly to the man who stood on the porch with a bundle of coloured scrolls in his arms. "How may I help you, sir?"

He squinted slightly on her and then looked at the scrolls in his arms. He picked up a blue one and handed it to Kimiko, gingerly. "Prince Raimundo and his household has been invited to an engagement party held by Prince Kadaj at his summer palace. All are required to attend except the maids and servants," he said, adjusting his eye glass.

Kimiko smiled again and said, "Thank you for the invitation."

The guy nodded and left without another word. Kimiko waited until he got into the carriage waiting for him before closing the door and unrolling the scroll. She read it quickly before rolling it back again and heading up to Raimundo's study.

She knocked gently on the oak door before turning the doorknob and entering. Raimundo sat at his desk, lazily with his legs up on the table. A pile of papers was heaped on top of his table but it didn't look as if he had touched it. "Sir, an invitation to Prince Kadaj's engagement party," she said, curtsiying before handing him the scroll. She kept her head to the floor as if shy but she didn't wish to look at him after the earlier incident.

"Kimiko, is there something wrong?" Raimundo asked, putting down the scroll and swinging his legs off the table in a very unprincely way. He took her chin with his thumb and index finger, gently forcing her to look at him. "You seemed troubled."

"There is nothing wrong, sir," Kimiko said, gently pulling away from him. She curtsied and left as quickly as she had arrived.

"What's her problem?" Raimundo asked, leaning on his desk and thinking of Kimiko's behavious towards him. "She's acting so cold."

Kimiko mounted Mareal and left for a small village nearby, feeling quite happy. She enjoyed running errands for the cook as she loved the little village and the daily market. She loved the sight of little children running here and there, clutching to their mothers' arms and noises of the villagers shouting at the top of their voices, trying to sell their wares. It was so different compared to the quiet palace where everyone spoke in hushed whispers.

Most of the villagers recongized Kimiko as she used to buy groceries here when she was still a slave to her own father. None of them knew that Kimiko now worked at the palace as a personal maid to Raimundo and they all still pitited her.

She spotted an old lady whom she loved sitting at a stall with a crystal ball and palm reading charts. The woman was partially blind and no one seemed to take notice of her but Kimiko knew better. "Good morning, Madame Rodriguez," Kimiko greeted, sitting down in the ratan chair that was provided.

At once, Madame Rodriguez's face lit up. "Ah, Kimiko. It's been so long since you've come to visit me. What have you been up to, my child?" she asked, taking Kimiko's hand in hers.

Kimiko leaned closer to the old lady and whispered with a bright smile plastered on her face, "Don't tell anyone, okay? I've been sold to Prince Raimundo as a personal maid so I'm currently living in the palace."

Madame Rodriguez gasped softly. "My child, you are very lucky. In fact you are one of the luckiest childs on earth," she whispered, stroking Kimiko's cheek and then her head. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Just then, a little girl jumped onto Kimiko, almost knocking her off the chair. "Sister Kimiko!" she shouted, her big almond-shaped blue eyes twinkling with happiness. "I've missed you."

"Little Layla. It's only been a few days. It's not like I'm not going to visit you or Christopher or Stella," Kimiko said, picking her up and setting her down on the floor. "Where's your mommy?"

Layla pointed to a stall where Shayla was arguing with the fishmonger about the price of a fish. Kimiko laughed softly and stood up, gently kissing Madame Rodriguez's cheek. "Let's go see your mommy," she said, holding Layla's little hand.

"Mommy, mommy," Layla said, pulling the skirt of Shayla's dress. "Sister Kimiko is here."

Shayla turned and smiled happily at Kimiko. "My saviour," she said, laughing. "Help me convince Mr. Fishmonger here to lower the price of this promfret. It's very unreasonable."

"Mr. Fishmonger, please lower the price of the promfret," she said to the fishmonger whom she recongised.

"Anything for you, Kimiko. Especially since your father mistreats you," the fishmonger said, packing the promfret and handing it to Kimiko who handed it to Shayla with a small laugh.

"But she works at the pal-" Shayla said but Kimiko instantly clamped a hand over Shayla's mouth, causing her to stop abruptly in the middle of the sentence of which Kimiko's secret will be let out.

"Thanks, Mr. Keats," Kimiko thanked, leading Shayla away from the stall.

Once they were out of earshot, Kimiko hissed, "Don't ever tell anyone that I'm from the palace ever again. You promised me you wouldn't tell, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Kim. It just slipped out," Shayla apologized.

Kimiko smiled and put an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "You're forgiven. After all, no one can stay mad at you for a long time so I might as well give in," she said, laughing.

Kimiko left the groceries in the kitchen with Muriel, the head cook and went up to her room. She was lucky that Raimundo was somewhere she didn't want to know with Ashley so she was free to neaten his room before heading for hers to fetch her towel and clothing for a well deserved bath.

The warm water flowed down her smooth skin and she looked at her old wounds which had miraculously healed quite quickly, leaving no scar nor scab. She left the bath as quickly as she had arrived in casual clothing that she had brought back from Shayla's house that morning.

She was drying her hair when she entered her room. Much to her surprise, there was a pink envelope on her writing table with Raimundo's name scrawled on it in cursive. She opened it, slowly drawing out the red slip of paper inside it. She unfolded it and read it in a soft mutter, "Although the invitation says not to bring any of the maids or servants, I'll make an exception to you since you've been so kind to me. Would you care to take Iruka as your escort?"

Kimiko gasped and folded the paper back into the envelope, putting it into a drawer. Just then, there was a sharp knocking on her door and she rushed to pull it open only to find the one person she didn't want to see. "Hey, Kimiko," Raimundo greeted, leaning on the door frame lazily with his hands in his pockets. "So, are you going to accept my offer?"

Kimiko's cheek instantly turned a baby pink and she looked at the ground, trying to hide it. "So? What's your answer? Iruka's waiting for a response, you know," Raimundo said, teasingly but firmly.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo in the eye. "You really want me to come along with the three of you to the party? Are you sure no one will mind?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky with excitement.

A smile spread on Raimundo's lips as he nodded. "No one will need to know that you're a maid. It'll be our little secret," he said. "So, what will your answer be? Yes...or...no?"

Instantly, Kimiko nodded her head vigorously. "Okay, I will. Only if you promise never to tell anyone," she said, whispering as softly as she could.

Raimundo grinned happily and kissed her cheek lightly. Kimiko's cheeks turned a light baby pink which was barely visible. "I promise I will not tell anyone," he said, pleased with himself for getting her spirits up.

"When will it be? The party, I mean," Kimiko said, shyly.

"The invitation said it was to be in three days time at sunset," Raimundo replied, recalling what the invitation read. "Iruka will come by your room and you'll leave in a seperate carriage with him, okay?"

Kimiko nodded in agreement and it was settled. All to be worried about was the sneaky little lady who had poked her head into the room when Raimundo was inviting Kimiko to the party.

Iruka knocked lightly on Kimiko's door, five minutes after Raimundo and Ashley had left. Kimiko smoothed down the black empire waist dress with a trumpet skirt she was wearing and walked slightly unsteadily on three inched heels to open the door. "God, how I hate heels and that stupid prince insists I wear them," she said, before opening the door.

Iruka was well-dressed for the party with a black tuxedo and a crisp white shirt and he smelled of cologne but he had done nothing to his hair which looked exactly the same when she had first met him. "You look no different from the first time I met you," Kimiko said as she closed the door behind her, walking as slowly as she could.

Iruka smiled but said nothing and held out his arm for her and she slipped her small, fair hand into the crook of his elbow. He made his way slowly but patiently down the stairs as Kimiko had difficulty walking in the heels although they weren't that high.

The carriage that waited for them outside was drawn by two beautiful white horses that looked silver in the night and Kimiko reconigized one of the horses from the stables of the palace. Iruka helped Kimiko into the carriage and climbed in after making sure that she was comfortable.

"So, Kimiko," Iruka began, once the horses had started moving, " exactly what name did you pick as an alias?"

"Erm, I think it was Natsuki Amaya Rein," Kimiko replied, sighing deeply. "I have no idea why I had agreed with that stupid Raimundo to be your date."

Iruka looked slightly depressed. "Not that I don't want to be your date. It's just that I didn't want to go to that party," Kimiko said, taking his hand in hers. "I don't like being among the rich but hearing that I was going to be your date, I agreed."

Iruka forced a smile onto his face. He stroked Kimiko's cheek. "Well, Natsuki," he said, stressing on the name. "Welcome to the world of royalty. I, Iruka Jones shall be your date for tonight."

Kimiko could hardly breath as she entered Prince Kadaj's palace. "This is even more magnificent than Raimundo's palace," she whispered as Iruka told the guards that they were Raimundo but the guards recongised the handsome prince and let him in anyway.

Her first thought as she entered was to make sure that the place was spotless clean but Iruka held her back before her maid instinct could kick in. "You're a princess," he whispered, leading her into the ballroom.

Kimiko blushed lightly and regained her composure. "Prince Iruka Jones and Princess Natsuki Amaya Rein," the guard announced as Kimiko and Iruka walked down the stairs.

A few heads turned to watch them enter and some of the muttered to each other about the graceful princess Iruka had brought with him. Kimiko looked slightly nervous as she heard them speak but Iruka's comforting hold drove away her fears. "Are you sure I can pull this off?" she asked as Iruka handed her a glass of the finest champagne.

"I'm sure of it," he said, clinking glasses with her before sipping delicately. "After all, you are a wonderfully talented actress."

Just then, Raimundo and Ashley walked behind them. "Servant girl, what are you doing here?" she whispered, grabbing hold of Kimiko's shoulder with such a tight grip that her perfectly manicured nails could leave marks in her shoulder for days.

Kimiko gasped softly but it wasn't audible. She took a deep breath and turned around, looking confused. "Servant girl?" she asked, her tone cold and angry. "How dare you call me that? I'm a princess, mind you."

She glared angrily at Ashley and turned away, chatting to Iruka as if her rival wasn't there and didn't exist. Ashley scowled and dragged Raimundo away. _Oooh. I'm so sure she is that idiot of a servant girl. I just know it. I saw Raimundo invite her as Iruka's date_, she thought, looking at Kimiko before engaging herself in an animated conversation with a princess from another country.

"That was close," Kimiko whispered to Iruka as they made their way through the crowd to a balcony where they could speak in private. "She recongised me but she doesn't know I'm here, right?"

"You didn't tell anyone, right?" Iruka asked, sipping from his glass of champange and grimaced in disgust. "What kind of champange is Kadaj serving? It tastes like water."

Kimiko grinned and sighed, tilting her head backwards and stared at the crescent moon which glowed yellow. "I should have never agreed with Raimundo," she said, smoothing down her dress, "to be your escort."

Iruka was silent for a while but there was a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Well, I could expose you or you could remain my escort throughout the night," he teased, trying to keep a straight face.

Kimiko whacked him lightly on the back and laughed. Just then, a servant boy in a velvet waistcoat and silk pants said, "Excuse me. All guests are required to go to the ballroom for a special speech Prince Kadaj is going to make."

Iruka thanked the servant boy and he held out his arm for Kimiko. The both of them went into the ballroom where an almost drunken Kadaj was standing on a small stage in the middle of the ballroom, holding up a glass of champagne. "I would like to make a toast," he said, his words slurring slightly. "To my beautiful fiancee."

A beautiful lady with long blonde hair that cascaded down her back with gorgeous green eyes which suggested that she had Asian blood in her stepped up onto the stage and kissed Kadaj's cheek. Her silver couture gown clung to her body and made every man in the room stare at her.

Everyone held up their glasses of either wine of champagne. "Now, a toast to my best friend for being engaged to also a beautiful princess," he said, holding up his glass after he had taken a big gulp of it. "Come on up here Raimundo and Ashley."

Ashley, looking proud and vain got onto the stage before Raimundo who was looking very embarassed and had a blush on his cheeks. "Erm...Kadaj," Raimundo whispered as softly as he could, "I'm not engaged to Ashley."

"Of course you are engaged to her," Kadaj said in a loud voice. "Everyone who's smart enough will see the signs. Smiling at each other for no reason, holding hands, offering to help her get a drink."

Raimundo blushed even deeper. "Oh come on, Kadaj. Don't tell me you believe that those are signs," he said, whacking Kadaj lightly on the back. "I'm just being nice to her."

Kadaj who was already becoming drunk didn't say anything in reply. Instead he insisted that Raimundo lead the first dance along with a girl of his choice. Ashley at once sashayed herself into his arms. "I pick Princess Natsuki Amaya Rein," he said, pointing to Kimiko who was bewildered when he said the name.

"Aren't you going to dance with your fiancee?" Kadaj asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you cheating on her?"

"She's not my fiancee!" he shouted. "I'm not engaged to her."

Ashley put on an innocent face and looked at Raimundo. "We're not engaged?" she asked.

Raimundo gritted his teeth. "No," he said, firmly and pushed her away gently. "Now, the music." He walked over to the band and told them what he wanted: Christina Aguilera's Candyman.

He held out his arms for Kimiko and he twirled her onto the dance floor. The music began and Kimiko started out stiffly before loosening up. The crowd gathered around them, watching them do the tango with enthusiasm. All but the jealous Ashley encouraged them to keep on going.

She scowled all the time and finally, she decided to expose Kimiko for the servant she is. "That girl that Raimundo is dancing with is a fake!" she shouted, pointing to Kimiko. "She's a servant masquerading as a princess so she can live the glamourous life for one night!"

All trained their eyes on Kimiko but none of them believed Ashley's words as she was famous for her lies. "If you look at her hands, you would see that there is no trace of smoothness and they're rough from all the servant work she has to do!"  
Instantly, one of the princesses grabbed Kimiko's hand and confirmed Ashley's accusations. "She is a servant!" she shouted. "She's a fake princess! What is she doing here?! Kadaj, you didn't invite her, did you?!"  
Kadaj shook his head and gulped down some red wine. Already, tears were welling up in Kimiko's eyes as the princesses and princes hurled insults at her. Before Raimundo or Iruka could comfort her, she ran and left the ballroom in tears. "Kimiko!" Raimundo and Iruka shouted in unison, chasing after their friend.

"Shut up and get away from me! Both of you!" she shouted, getting into the carriage Iruka and herself had came in. "You lied to me! You told me everything would be fine!" She shut the door and told the coachman to head back to the palace and she also told him that Iruka would be going home with Ashley and Raimundo.

As the coachman clicked the reins and the horses trotted away, both princes chased after the carriage which was increasing its speed every moment. They chased until the could chase no more and then, they gave up and headed back to the party to apologize for the inconvenince caused.

"They lied," Kimiko muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks and spoiling her mascara. "Why did they lie? Iruka would never lie to me."

Since there wasn't anyone around, she let her tears flow and she sobbed so hard that the coachman asked, "Is everything all right, Kimiko? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine, Mex," she replied, drying her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing her mascara across her cheek. "Just go home."

The truth was that Kimiko hurt more emotionally rather than physically but she didn't tell anyone. She stared out the window at the starry night sky but she couldn't see the stars. With her vision blurred, she closed her eyes and lay her head on the velvet seat, going into a deep sleep.

**FINALLY!!! I've finally finished it. After weeks of deleting and cancelling. I've wasted so many months just because I couldn't get the story right. Sorry for all those who have waited for so long. Thank you for your endless support. **

**O.o I can't believe I put Christina Aguilera's song in this story. Couldn't decided on any song until my sister told me that her school did some tango dance with this song. P.S. the name Mex isn't spelled wrongly. It's pronounced as Max but spelled that way. Decided to make it sound more medieval.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dragon of the Moon **


	6. What Happens Next?

**This chapter is going to be a little less exciting but I really don't know what to put before I get to the nice part. Just so you know, language is rather foul. This is rather lame So, ENJOY!!**

**Love is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 6: What Happens Next?**

**A FEW DAYS AFTER THE PARTY**

"Kimiko," Lara began, watching carry her belongings down the stairs. "What are you doing? Where are you going with those things? Are you going to throw them out?" The head maid helped Kimiko carry the clothes that she had.

"I'm moving into the servants' quarters, Lara," Kimiko said, breathlessly as she almost fell down. She sat herself down on the stairs and catched her breath. "I don't think it is right for me to continue living next to Raimundo."

Lara sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Is there something wrong? Does your room have anything that scares you? Bugs, perhaps?" she asked, kindly.

Before Kimiko could even reply, Raimundo came down the stairs with Ashley at his arm. The blonde bitch was looking smugly at Kimiko who looked so down and depressed as she sat there on the stairs. "Kimiko," Raimundo said, "are you alright?"

"Get away from me!" Kimiko growled, almost slapping the prince but Lara held her back. "You lied to me, you jerk!! She stood up and this time since Lara was on the floor and couldn't stop her, she slapped him hard across his cheek and Ashley who was still by his side slapped Kimiko.

"How dare you slap Prince Raimundo?!" Ashley demanded, growling lowly.

"Ashley," Raimundo said sternly, showing no sign of hurt although the spot where Kimiko had slapped him was turning red. "Come, we shall go."

"Watch it, little servant girl," Ashley growled as Raimundo half dragged her away.

Kimiko watched the both of them leave happily although she was rather angry at both Raimundo and Ashley.

"Why did you do that for?!" Raimundo demanded, almost slapping Ashley but he couldn't bring himself to hit a girl. "Why did you slap Kimiko? Everything that happened is between Kimiko and I. Why did you do that?!"

Ashley was silent but there was an angry pout on her face. "ANSWER ME!" Raimundo shouted, losing his temper.

Before Ashley could answer, there came a knock on the door. "You shut the fuck up and don't say anything," Raimundo growled, sticking a finger in Ashley's face as he went to answer the door, something he normally didn't do.

Lara was standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "Master Raimundo," she said, "you have to come convince Kimiko not to leave. She has already packed her belongings and is currently writing a letter of resignation!"

At once, all the colour in Raimundo's face was gone and he rushed out of the room, pushing Lara to one side and ran down the stairs into the servants' quarters but Kimiko was not there. "Where is she? Has she left already?" he yelled, storming out of the room.

He went into the entrance hall to find a letter from Kimiko on one of the small tables. "Damn you, Ashley," he cursed as he opened the oak doors and stepped out onto the porch to find Kimiko dragging a suitcase to the big iron gates of the castle.

"Kimiko!" he cried, rushing towards Kimiko who did not seem to notice him or was either choosing to ignore him. "Don't leave! I'm sure Ashley didn't mean to do that!"

Kimiko stopped in her tracks but she did not turn around to look at him. She just stood there, waiting for him to approach her. "Kimiko, I'm so glad I caught you before you left," he said, breathlessly. He lay a hand on her shoulder.

Kimiko smirked and turned around, slapping him hard across his cheek. "Shut the hell up!" she said, glaring angrily at me. "You and that witch planned all this to humiliate me from the start! Don't lie to me!"

Raimundo was dumbfounded. He didn't expect Kimiko to behave like this, he didn't even know she could act like this. He looked into her blue eyes to find that they were filled with anger and hatred and also a little of sadness. "Kimiko, I didn't do anything. I swear," he said, breathlessly.

Kimiko ignored him and continued walking as Raimundo got up and went back to the house, defeated and sad. "Kimiko!" a familiar voice shouted from the porch. "Raimundo didn't do anything!"

Kimiko looked up to find Iruka standing there, looking as if he had just run a marathon. He was clutching his side and panting. Kimiko shook her head. "Goodbye," Kimiko muttered, turning away and walking towards the gate as if nothing had happened.

"Kimiko! Wait!" Iruka shouted, waving his arms like a madman trying to get Kimiko's attention. He was a faster runner than Raimundo was and caught up to her quite easily.

"What?" Kimiko asked, quite annoyed. She spun around angrily, gritting her teeth as she spoke the single word and was about to slap Iruka when she saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please don't leave. At least don't leave until I do," Iruka pleaded, almost begging on his knees. He was pratically grovelling.

"Why?"

"If you do really want to leave, then you're most welcome to follow me back to my home country and live there as my guest," Iruka offered, pleadingly. "You will not be a servant but a guest and you can stay as long as you wish to. I will not force you to go, Kimiko but I'm offering and I hope that you'd take up the offer."

At once, Kimiko's expression softened but only slightly. She tossed him her bag and folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to her left foot. "When are you leaving?" she asked, her expression softened but her voice still cold. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

Iruka half-smiled, standing up and bowing sincerely at her. "Next week. After the annual ball that Raimundo usually holds to pick his bride," he said, picking up her bag and offering her his arm and she reluctantly took it.

"I doubt that it would be held to pick a bride this year," Kimiko said softly, hoping that Iruka would not hear but he did and he chose not to reply and pretended to not have heard.

**THAT NIGHT**

The mirror reflected a perfect image of her beautiful face. It captured every small detail, leaving out nothing. The dress fitted perfectly to every small curve of her body like a second skin. It was a light pink, corset gown with wisps of silk, chiffon and plenty of gauzy frills. Yet, her face showed no sign of appreciation. Instead, it showed sadness. "Iruka, I cannot except this," she said, pushing the curtains of the small changing room aside.

Iruka sat on a bench outside the changing room and smiled. "Why not? You and the dress were made for each other," he said, making her turn around. "Besides, it's the only time in your life you're gonna wear the dress."

Kimiko sighed and slouched but she quickly stood up straight again as the corset did not allow her to do so. Iruka looked at her with his adorable pleading eyes that was so hard to resist. "No, I'm not going to let you buy me the dress," she said, folding her arms across her chest and stamped her foot.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Fine, if you insist," he said, getting up and going to the front of the store to secretly buy her a dress.

**I have really no idea what to write for this chapter. I'm so sorry that it's so short. cries I hope you guys enjoy this one. It isn't very informative and boring but I think it's not really vital except for the part about the party.**

**Read and Review.**

**Love,**

**Dragon of the Moon.**


	7. Parting is Sweet Sorrow

**Well, this one is basically about Rai proposing and the party but I won't tell you anymore. The beginning is rather short and boring. T.T I ran out of ideas. You'll just have to read it. P.S I know it's supposed to be in the medieval times but sometimes, you just have to add some modern day items. I got the description of Kimiko's dress from a bridal website. Weird but I loved the simplicity of it and Ashley's dress comes from the same place. ****www.bridalwave.tv **

**Love is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 6: Parting is Sweet Sorrow**

She ran her hand along the marble railing of the balcony and stared up at the full moon that shone so brightly, illuminating her beautiful face. _Mother, could you tell me whether my predictions about Raimundo and Ashley are true? _she thought, staring up at the starry sky for an answer but there was none.

_Will I really have to leave the castle?_ she thought but again there wasn't any reply. No rustle of leaves in the trees, no sudden breeze. Nothing.

She sighed deeply and retreated into her room. She plopped down on the downy bed and ran a hand through her dark hair. Iruka had requested that she sleep in the room next to his, seeing that she would be leaving at the end of the week.

Just then, there came a knock on her door. She went over to open it and found Raimundo standing there, looking sheepishly at the floor. "Yes?" she asked, coldly. "What brings you here in the middle of the night when you should be in bed with Ashley?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me. I would like to talk about some things," he said, looking sheepishly into her eyes. "Please, Kimiko? I want to clear things up before you leave with Iruka."

Kimiko sighed, obviously annoyed and grabbed a cloak from her closet. "Make it quick, Raimundo," she growled, shutting her door behind her as she left. "I don't want to be accused of stealing you from Ashley."

Raimundo sighed and nodded, leading the way down the main staircase and out the side door into the garden where Kimiko had first met Iruka. As soon as they were out of the palace, Raimundo slowed down to a slow stroll, stopping every now and then to admire the flowers. After a while, Kimiko got really frustrated as all he did was comment on the flowers. "Could you just tell me what you wanted to say?" she asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

Raimundo stopped in his tracks and turned to Kimiko, a sad look in his eyes. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I like both you and Ashley equally. I guess you must have figured out already that I'm going to marry Ashley," he said, stalling, stumbling over his words now and then.

"Just get to the point, Raimundo," Kimiko said, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't have all night."

Raimundo looked at his feet, shifting his weight nervously. "Well...I, erm, just wanted to tell you that I like you more than I like Ashley and I'm just marrying her for political reasons," he said, his voice barely audible. "Kimiko, I really like you a lot. I think I might even..."

But he was cut off by a shrill voice calling for Kimiko. "Kimiko! Come and help me in the kitchen," came the voice which Raimundo registered as Lara's. "There's a lot to do for the ball this Friday."

Kimiko smiled and looked as if she was gratefully thanking the gods. "Coming!" she shouted in reply. She turned to Raimundo and shrugged. "So sorry. I've got to go. Lara really needs my help. She may clean very well but she's helpless in the kitchen."

With a thankful look on her face, she ran back into the palace and left Raimundo there, staring at his feet. "Love you," he muttered as she ran away. He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. "What am I to do? I can't confess my love to her and I have to propose to Ashley by the end of this week."

Inside, Kimiko rushed to throw on an apron as she looked at the list of food for the ball stuck on the wall. "What are you preparing now, Lara?" Kimiko asked, pulling her hair into a tight bun.

"Well, the cake. Obviously," Lara sighed, gesturing to the mess around the kitchen.

Kimiko looked around the kitchen and had to stiffle a laugh. Flour, sugar and all kinds of things that Kimiko could not identify was all over the kitchen counters and also the floor. "You're hopeless when it comes to cooking. It's even worse when it comes to baking," she said, laughing and finding a packet of flour that wasn't yet opened. "I wonder what will happen when Raimundo marries Ashely."

Lara was silent as she cleaned up the mess she had made trying to mix the ingredients for baking the cake. "What kind of cake does Ashley want?" Kimiko asked, knowing that Lara felt uncomfortable whenever she brought the subject up.

Lara sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "She wants a five-tiered cake exactly like a wedding cake," she replied, helping Kimiko to stir the ingredients as she grabbed a few eggs from the refrigerator.

Kimiko laughed, throwing her head back. "What does she think Raimundo is going to do on that night?" she asked, laughing so hard that a tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

Lara smiled sadly and seperated the egg whites from the yolk as Kimiko poured the mixture into a cake tin and put that in the oven. She grabbed another smaller bowl for the fourth tier of the cake and took the egg whites from Lara. The both of them worked in silence until they had baked all five tiers of the cake and then retired to their bedrooms, leaving the icing for the next day.

**THE END OF THE WEEK**

"Kimiko!" Lara shouted for the fifth time as both of them put the final decorations on the cake. "Go and get dressed for the ball. Iruka wants you there so you had better get ready this instance!"

Kimiko looked at Lara with sad eyes. "That look is never going to work on me, Kimiko," she said, looking away before she felt the pity in the beautiful blue eyes. "Now, you had better go before I kick you out of my kitchen."

"Let me stay and help you, Lara," Kimiko begged, pouting childishly. "Please...I really don't want to go to that ball. What if Ashley humiliates me again?"

Lara gave her a stern look and pointed to the door. Kimiko knew better than to disobey when she gave her that look and she reluctantly went out of the kitchen. She stomped her way up to her room, determined on making as much noise as possible just to annoy Lara. She entered her room and slammed the door shut, angry that she had been sent away from the kitchen which she used as a hideaway and upset and afraid that she had to attend the ball whether she liked it or not.

_It's pointless to attend this stupid ball anyway_, she thought to herself, sitting down on her bed and sighing deeply. _I don't have anything to wear_.

Just as though someone from above heard her, a sudden gust of wind blew open the door to her closet to reveal a beautiful crimson coloured gown with a sweetheart neckline, a fitted satin bodice and a billowing organza skirt with a broad ribbon in a rich chocolate colour, loosely knotted bow and trailing ends to complete the outfit. It was a very simple dress without any accessories except for the simple coloured sash but it still was a gown and Kimiko scowled. She had passed up Iruka's offer on buying her a gown and here a brand new gown was, hanging in front of her face.

_I wonder who bought it_, she thought, getting ready to fume at the person who had put the dress there.

Tucked into the sash was a piece of parchment and Kimiko pulled it out and scowled when she saw Iruka's name in his beautiful cursive handwriting at the bottom of the note, which told her to wear the dress and that there was a red see-through silk wrap in one of her drawers and a necklace with diamond studded flowers made of platinum was sitting on her dresser. _He certainly went a long way to make this night memorable_, she thought, almost smiling but didn't. _I'm so going to kill him for buying me a dress when I clearly said that I didn't want one._

Since he had bought it and she didn't like things going to waste, she ran a hot bath and took a quick shower, washing away the flour that stuck to her skin and her hair. She stared at the dress that hung on a hook on the back of the door and then decided that she had better put it on rather than disappoint Iruka.

The dress was a perfect fit and it accentuated her curves, especially her waist. She almost gasped as she caught her reflection in the mirror. The figure in the mirror was gorgeous, a difference to her everyday appearance. She opted for smoky eyes, a light blush and a light rose coloured lipstick to draw attention to her eyes but she never thought of it that way. (A/N: It's a tip. Never match smoky eyes with a dark blush and dark lipstick.)

She rummaged around in one of the drawers and found the silk wrap and draped it around her shoulders before heading over to the dresser where the necklace lay in a black velvet box. It was beautiful and Kimiko guessed that it was brand new. Iruka must have had it made specially for this occassion, she thought, hooking the clasp behind her neck.

The necklace lay at the very base of her throat and complimented the dress. Kimiko could feel the cool metal against her throat and that made her uncomfortable as she wasn't used to it. She sat down in front of the dresser and decided what to do with her hair. It was a bit weird but surprisingly, although Kimiko didn't want to attend this ball, she still was making an effort to look her best.

She simply grabbed a butterfly clip from the jewelry box in front of her, not bothering which one since they didn't belong to her-but the palace-but just for the readers knowledge, it was in in the shape of a butterfly with pale pink jades marking the wings and diamonds marking the body. She pulled her fringe from both sides of her face to the back and clipped it there.

The clock at the clock tower chimed eight times. Kimiko looked into the cupboard and just as she had expected, a pair of red three-inch heels-like the ones Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz used to get her home-stood waiting for her. She slipped her feet into the shoes and steadied herself as she wasn't used to the height. She took a deep breath and left her room, wobbling slightly as she walked out of her room.

Iruka was waiting for her at the bottom of the main staircase, a big smile on his face as he watched her descend the stairs. The crowd that was gathering at the bottom of the stairs as that was where the vestibule was located all turned their heads and looked at her as if she were a princess. Iruka smiled up at her reassuringly and she smiled back feebly.

"Hey, Iruka," Kimiko whispered, barely audible as Iruka offered her his arm. "Thanks for the whole outfit. Remind me to repay you when I have enough money."

Iruka smiled and patted Kimiko's arm reassuringly as he led her to the ballroom. "You don't have to. Take it as our parting gift," he said, gently guiding her into the ballroom and she clutched tightly to his arm as she almost fell, tripping over the hem of her gown.

Iruka laughed heartily. He took her right hand and taught her how to hold the hem out of her way as she walked by lifting it every so slightly. Even so, she almost fell approximately twice because of the unfamiliarity on heels. She gripped her glass of champagne with her whole hand and Iruka laughed once more, again teaching her a ladylike way of holding it.

"Let's head out onto the balcony," Iruka said, offering her his arm once more as he finished greeting a childhood friend. "I hear that the moon is quite lovely tonight and the breeze is quite relaxing."

Kimiko nodded and took another sip of the 'weird tasting liquid' as she called it and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. There were already about a dozen couples on the balcony, admiring the beautiful ivory glow of the moon as they sipped champagne and exchanged romantic words. "It certainly is beautiful, isn't it?" Iruka asked, resting his arms on the marble railings of the balcony.

Kimiko nodded and she smiled, looking up to the night sky, admiring the stars that complimented the presence of the moon. In the moonlight, her beauty was even more exquisite and breathtaking that it already was and she looked like a porcelain doll that was fragile yet beautiful and her smile was genuine as it could ever be. The moonlight made the diamonds at her neck sparkle and they looked like tears gathered on a string to make a necklace. The cool breeze was inviting to Kimiko who was already sweating in the gown. The loud voice of the guards that stood at the entrance of the ballroom echoed throughout the ballroom and it was even heard on the balcony. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Raimundo and Princess Ashley," he announced as the royal couple entered the ballroom, Ashley with a smug look on her face and Raimundo looking uncomfortable.

Ashley's gown was made with the finest material in the land. It was a 'princess dress' in a blush pink colour and the bodice was a strapless and lacy and the skirt was pretty wide and the overskirt swooped and gathered, just low enough not to hang on her hips, joined at the waist with a trailing, deeper pink corsage and tassle ensemble. At her neck, she wore a string of huge pearls that looked like the oyster was forced to make pearls that huge.

Kimiko heard a snobbish feminine voice next to her whisper to a friend with the same type of voice, "I think she finally understands the meaning of simplicity and less is more."

"Maybe this prince isn't rich enough to buy her the dresses that she desires and she has to settle for the ones that aren't so glamourous," her friend sniggered, probably out of jealousy.

Both ladies giggled softly and watched as the orchestra struck up as waltz and Ashley and Raimundo led the first dance. Kimiko felt a light tug on her arm and saw Iruka beckoning her back into the ballroom where he slowly led her onto the dance floor where a few couples had already begun to dance. "But I can't dance, Iruka," Kimiko protested, gently pulling her arm away from his grip.

"Of course you can, Kimiko," Iruka insisted, keeping his grip firm. "Didn't Raimundo teach you? I'm sure he has. Now, come on. You can't come to a ball and not dance."

"Oh alright," Kimiko said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "but don't blame me if I manage to step on your toes. You have been warned."

Iruka laughed cheerily and nodded before leading her into the waltz where he expertly led her across the dance floor in a series of twirls and spins much to the amusement of the crowd. Kimiko had actually giggled and had managed not to step on his toes while the song continued into a lively minuet. When that had ended, Kimiko's cheeks were flushed and she was actually smiling happily for once. "You aren't a very bad dancer," Iruka said, leading her over to a table and handed her a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

Kimiko's blushed and sipped the champagne, looking around absent-mindedly as Iruka slided into the seat next to hers and began a light conversation with the man next to him about horses and gambling. Just then, a familiar voice startled her and she almost dropped her glass. She looked up to find a pair of hazel eyes staring into hers. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"And what do I owe to this honour?" Kimiko asked, looking at his hand before looking at him handsome face and smirking.

"Ashley's busy making small talk with the other people and I still haven't finished your dancing lesson," he said, gently pulling her to her feet as she slipped her hand into his.

She turned to Iruka but he was still in conversation with the man so Kimiko sighed and went with Raimundo to the middle of the dance floor. She was thankful that there was a huge number of dancers so she wouldn't have to face the embarassment of having two left feet. Raimundo slid a hand around her waist and she put a hand on his shoulder.

The both of them waltzed in silence, avoiding eye contact all the while. When the song ended, Kimiko quickly ran back to her seat for fear of being caught by Ashley who would obviously accuse her of stealing her future fiancee. Raimundo looked crestfallen as he stared at the spot where Kimiko stood and sighed, drooping his shoulders.

'I guess I can never confess my real feelings for her,' he thought as he looked at her and their eyes met for a split second before she quickly looked away, embarassment showing in her eyes. 'I have to marry Ashley and never get to know the meaning of true love.'  
He walked away, a pain followed by a numbness in his heart which he was not familiar with. He was going to walk out of the ballroom to the gardens for a quick breath of fresh air and to clear his mind when someone grabbed his arm. He looked up to find a pair of beautiful and mesmerising blue eyes staring into his. "Hey, Ashley," he breathed, composing himself. (A/N: Haha. I bet you guys thought it was Kimiko)

She smiled sweetly at him but the smile never reached her eyes. She gaily linked her arm around his and led him outside where there were a few couples, making out, talking or just taking a breath of fresh air as they enjoyed the fragrances of the flowers that bloomed in the gardens. She glared at each of the couples in the eye and they instantly retreated into the ballroom.

Raimundo, on the other hand, didn't notice a thing as he was still brooding and drowning in his own sadness. "Raimundo," Ashley crooned, her voice full of fake sweetness that would make anyone want to throw up.

Upon hearing his name, Raimundo instantly snapped out of his brooding state and looked at her. "Yes? What do you want, Ashley?" he asked, sighing deeply realising that it was her.

She plastered the fakest of smiles on her face as she said through gritted teeth, "It's twenty minutes to midnight, Raimundo. Remember what you promised me only hourse before the ball, my dear?"

If you could imagine her with horns, a pitchfork and a tail with an awfully alluring dress, she would be all over Raimundo, swishing her tail back and forth, purring softly in her kitty way.

Raimundo nodded, swallowing hard as he remembered the promise. "Yes," he said, his mouth dry and found it hard to speak as his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth.

"Then you had better do it before midnight comes," she said through gritted teeth, no longer smiling. She kissed him lovingly on the cheek and left to the ballroom. "I'll be waiting, Raimundo. Remember, before midnight."

As soon as she had left, Raimundo dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. "What am I to do?" he muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't confessed and it's almost midnight."

Then he realised what he had to do and with much heaviness and regret in his heart, he made his way back to the ballroom, thinking about the choice he had made. It was already a few minutes to midnight as Raimundo stepped up to the miniature stage and tried to get the attention of the crowd. No one noticed him so he grabbed a glass and a fork from a passing waiter and tapped the fork against the glass, making a musical tinkling that instantly got the attention of the crowd.

"Good evening everyone," he said, once the room had quietened down to pin-drop silence. All eyes were on him. "I trust that all of you had a wonderful night and I'm afraid that this party is almost at an end. I have a very important announcement to make."

At this point, he paused and swallowed hard. All eyes were on him. He looked over at Kimiko and Iruka but she suddenly seemed very interested in her nails and Iruka had a grim look on his face. Iruka knew exactly what he was going to say next. Ashley smiled sweetly up at him, her look urging him to continue. "I have finally found a bride," Raimundo said and the crowd errupted into gasps of delight.

He waited till the crowd had become quiet before continuing, "She is Princess Ashley of Katz. Would the princess be as so kind as to come up here with me?"

Ashley smiled at him once more and pranced onto the stage, cuddling his arm lovingly. Raimundo took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring with me but, Princess Ashley, will you marry me?" he asked, almost crying.

Ashley leapt to her feet and kissed him full on the lips. The crowd gasped in horror as it was very impolite to show affection in public and Ashley just did. "I definetely will, Prince Raimundo," she said as she broke the kiss, before crashing her lips onto his once more and the crowd applauded politely.

The very moment he proposed, Kimiko's heart sank, broken in two, just like the Titanic and a tear came to her eye. She still stared down at her nails, not daring to look up as tears dripped from her eyes onto her hands. Iruka instantly realised that she was crying. He quickly lifted her head to meet his and dried her eyes with his handkerchief, staining the white linen with make-up.

"Hush, Kimiko," he coaxed, helping her to her feet, steadying her and she allowed him to guide her out of the ballroom as she clutched his handkerchief to her face, drying her tears every now and again. He gave Raimundo a sad look and sighed, shaking his head.

He rushed her out to the garden where they had first met before she could make a scene. He sat her down on a bench and dried her eyes before sitting down next to her. The next thing he knew, she had burst into tears and the rivulets of tears had turned into rivers. He knew that at this moment, it was better for her to let it all out so he decided to console her after her waterworks had stopped.

"Are you okay, Kimiko?" Iruka asked softly, draping an arm around her shoulders once her sobs had softened down into soft whimpers.

Kimiko forced a smile onto her face and nods. "I'm fine," she managed to say, between chokes and sobs. "I shouldn't be bothering about the proposal. I should be happy for them. After all, I'm just a maid, a servant girl, a mere commoner. Who am I to win Prince Raimundo's heart?"

Iruka patted her shoulder lightly and hugged her gently as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Once more, she broke into sobs. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she sobbed, hitting Iruka on the shoulder but he didn't complain and just allowed her to hit him.

Raimundo stood dumbstruck on the stage as he watched Kimiko run out the door with Iruka right behind her. He dropped the glass and the fork, the glass crashing to the floor with a loud tinkling sound and the fork with a loud clattering but nothing could pull him out of his thoughts at that moment. Not even the cuddling Ashley that was staring at him with fake sweetness. All he could think about was the look on Kimiko's face as she ran out of the room and the look Iruka had given him as he left with her.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, gently pushing Ashley off him as he descended the stage, stepping into the crowd with a dejected look on his face. No one said a word for he gave all those who congratulate him a cold stare as he left the ballroom, walking zombie-like to the gardens, to clear his mind and hopefully, find Kimiko there.

Iruka hugged her tightly as she stopped hitting him and just rested in his arms, sniffing and drying remaining tears with the back of her hand. For a moment, she just lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and let her heart stop racing.

She giggled softly but fakely and raised her head, leaning back as Iruka's grip stopped her from falling backwards. "Are you okay now?" Iruka asked her, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

She nodded and Iruka smiled. He blushed lightly and Kimiko giggled as she saw the blush from the bright moonlight. "Why are you blushing, Iruka?" she asked him, tilting her head to one side and looking curiously at him.

Iruka smiled suspiciously and then he asked, "I know this may offend you but can I kiss you?"

Kimiko swallowed a gasp. Her heart thumped hard inside her chest as he asked her. Iruka laughed heartily as he saw her blush crimson in the bright moonlight. "I don't mind if you don't want to. It's just to make you feel better-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kimiko crashed her lips onto his. Iruka was shocked at first but then he managed to put his arms gently around Kimiko's waist and kiss her back.

Raimundo kicked a stone and then picked another up, flinging it blindly into the air. A soft tinkling of the breaking of glass came to his ears but he didn't give a damn at that very moment. Everything around him was beautiful but in his eyes, all the beauty melted away and he was lost in his thoughts of sadness.

A soft breeze made him look up as a speck of dust entered his eye. That was when he saw it. The scene that ultimately broke his heart. Kimiko was kissing Iruka. His best friend and his crush. It really crushed his heart and he bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. He was a boy. _The_ Prince Raimundo. He wasn't supposed to cry. Why should he let a simple maid and his best friend hurt his heart?

Still, no matter how much he told himself that, he still let out a few tears. He stood against the palace wall where he could get a good view of them but could not be seen and watched them till they broke apart. It didn't help that he was now officially engaged to Ashley after the stupid proposal. _Why? Oh why, did I have to go and propose to Ashley?_ he thought to himself.

Kimiko quickly broke away as she realised what she was doing. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," was all she could mutter as she and Iruka collected themselves.

"What was that for?" Iruka asked as Kimiko got off his lap and sat down next to him. He still had a very prominent red blush on his cheeks and he was trying to cover it up.

Kimiko tried to hide the red blush forming on her cheeks by looking away from him and at the moon. "It was just for comfort," she replied, shyly and embarressed. "I hope you didn't take it the wrong way."

Iruka nodded and tucked his wet handkerchief into his breast pocket, feeling the wetness soak into his shirt. "No, I did not," he replied, standing up. "Would you like me to accompany you back to your room? We're leaving tomorrow."

Kimiko nodded and stood up, smoothing down her dress. Iruka smiled lightly at her and led her up to her room.

Raimundo watched as the both of them left into the palace, Kimiko smiling up at Iruka. As soon as they had left, he sank to the ground and sat down, crying his heart out. He knew exactly what he had to do from now on, seeing that he had already lost Kimiko. He dried his eyes with the back of his hand and stared at the ground, letting his falling tears blurr his vision as he thought of his awfully bland and boring future.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kimiko dragged her bag down the staircase, followed by a rather teary Lara, wishing her good luck on the trip. Iruka was already outside, handing his bag to the coachmen who threw it onto the top of the carriage. Kimiko looked up the staircase to find that the entire servant family had gathered to bid her farewell but there was no sign of Raimundo. _He probably is making love to her right now_, she thought, sighing deeply.

She sighed once more and stepped out of the house, Lara fussing about her appearance. "She looks fine, Lara," Iruka assured her as he took the luggage bag from Kimiko who was slightly teary-eyed.

Kimiko looked around for Raimundo but he still was no where to be found, not even on the balcony of his room. She looked over at Iruka who was discussing the simplest road back to his home. "Goodbye, Kimiko," Lara said, hugging her tightly, crushing her in her warm and loving arms.

Kimiko managed to hug back as the whole servant family rushed over to her to kiss and hug her goodbye as well as to bid her farewell. "Hey, Kimiko," Iruka said from behind her as he opened the door of the carriage. "We're leaving now. We don't want to be late."

"Alright," she said, giving Lara one last hug.

Iruka helped her up into the carriage and then he climbed in after her, settling himself comfortably in front of her. The carriage driver clicked the horses reins and the magnificent horses started a slow trot. Kimiko stuck her head out of the window and waved, calling, "Goodbye! I'll miss all of you!"

Still, as the horses trotted away, Raimundo was nowhere to be found. Not even was they passed the palace fields with all the horses, he wasn't there. Kimiko looked down at her hands sadly. "Are you okay, Kimiko?" Iruka asked, worridly.

Kimiko nodded lightly. "Yeah. I'm fine," she replied, smiling sadly. "It's just that Raimundo did not come to wish me goodbye."  
Iruka shook his head. "Typical of him," he said, patting Kimiko's knee gently. "He's probably spending time with Ashley before the wedding. To prepare everything for their big day."

Kimiko nodded and stared out the window, watching the villages disappeared as they rode down a quiet rode with hills and grass on both sides, not to mention a gorgeous view of the ocean. There were tons of thoughts on her mind but none of them had nothing to do with Raimundo and Ashley.

Raimundo sighed deeply as he watched through the lace curtains of his room. Ashley had forbidden him to say goodbye to Kimiko or even leave her a gift but he knew better. He thought of the necklace he had left on her dressing table and smiled. It was meant for his future bride, particularly, Ashley but he didn't give a damn. He wanted Kimiko to have it.

He watched sadly at the carriage left the palace grounds, a tear appearing in his eye. _I wonder if Kimiko is going to marry Iruka_, he thought as he heard Ashley stir in the bed.

He sighed and sat down on the windowseat, watching the carriage until it disappeared out of sight. He heard Ashley awake but he didn't care as all he could think about at that very moment was Kimiko. He quickly brushed away the tears that were appearing in his eyes but he could not stop them from flowing down his cheeks.

**Gosh! That was the longest chapter I had to write. I don't quite like this chapter and I think that it could be better but I've been procrastinating to write this chapter for so long that I've gotten less reviews for my previous chapter. T.T People, please! Review! I really need to know what you think about it. I have to admit, the ending was rather lame as I rushed to finish it for all of you, my dear readers**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Please ****Read and Review****...I really need to know what you guys think.**

**Love,**

**Dragon of the Moon**


	8. Apart

**Hey all...I'm back with Chapter 8 which I hope didn't take too long for me too get it up. People start reading and reviewing. I only got like a few reviews for the last chapter. I need the feedback because I feel that the last chapter was really boring and stupid. Please inform me if the story is getting too boring. Basically, this chapter is going to be rather short because it's about their seperate lives.**

**I don't think I ever mentioned this in the other stories. I didn't put in Kimiko and Raimundo's ages so that the readers may choose to give them their own age. If you'd prefer me to put in the ages that I have specifically chosen-and not included-, please tell me and if you don't but there are people who want, those people may mention it in the comments and I'll reply you with the answer. **

**Love is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 8: Apart**

**THE COUNTRY OF IMMORTAL HEART**

"Let go of me!" came the scream of a female child from the royal gardens as a male child pulled on her ponytail. She managed to run away from him but he managed to catch her and her loud squeal could have awoken the whole palace as he pulled once more.

Kimiko barely managed to dodge the running female and the chasing male as she stepped into the gardens for an early morning stroll. It was quiet outside except for the constant squabbling of the two children but as Kimiko wandered further away from them, their voices soon faded into the distance and she was left in peace. No one got up this early at the palace unless you count the children and of course, the servants.

She took small dainty steps to savour the silence while she could and sink into her thoughts. She stopped underneath a vine covered gateway that led to a private garden which Queen Xania, the queen of Immortal Heart took care of herself. While the queen was off on official business to some faraway country, she had assigned Kimiko to tend to the gardens for her. Kimiko was rather glad that the queen had picked her as she had secretly coveted the job because it was the only place she could have some time alone with her thoughts.

In the centre of the circular shaped garden was a small marble fountain with a statue of a mermaid pouring out water from a conch shaped seashell into a pond swimming with koi fish of gold, white and red. Kimiko squatted down by the pond and pulled out a small container of bread crumbs and as she watched the fish swim to and fro, she fed them the breadcrumbs, absent-mindedly throwing it into the pond.

It had been five years since Kimiko left the palace but thoughts of her time there still haunted her thoughts. She was now a grown woman and it showed clearly in her figure and her charm. The queen had decided to mould her into a well-groomed lady and her efforts had paid of with teachings of poise and charm. She now had all the assests to make any man that she wished fall in love with her but she never accepted any of them as the only man she loved could never love her back.

Though she put on a facade full of grace and poise, some people noticed the sadness in her though they never confronted her about it. They all knew that she preferred to be left alone and also, the people of Immortal Heart weren't nosy and they knew how to respect the privacy of others. The only person who knew how she felt was her saviour, protector and good friend, Iruka Jones.

He was the only one who was allowed into her little circle of trust. Not even the ladies-in-waiting knew what was going on inside her mind and sometimes, they got mad at Kimiko for not sharing her thoughts with them. She had accquired many unwanted enemies from the ladies-in-waiting which was rather ridiculous but possible as many of them loved to gossip.

_I wonder what's he doing right now_, she thought, letting her fingerstips gently touch the surface of the pond, giggling softly as she felt the fishes nibble at her fingers thinking that they were food.

**IMMORTAL SOUL**

He tossed and turned, unable to sleep, getting tangled up in his white, silk blankets. He had begun to have restless nights ever since Kimiko left the palace, sometimes unable to fall asleep till the wee hourse of the morning and sometimes not getting any sleep at all. This was one of the nights where he couldn't fall asleep at all.

After Kimiko left, he refused to sleep in the same bed as Ashley or the same room. The dumb blonde had instantly flared up but Raimundo was superior to her and she quickly accepted his decision. Raimundo, being the ladies' man, had given Ashley the room next to his just to make her happy.

He opened his eyes and admitted defeat to his mind which was denying him the sleep though his body cried out for the rest. He flung the blanket off the bed and stepped onto the cool marble floor. Despite the French doors being open to allow the cool night air to enter the room, he was sweating from all the tossing and turning he had done.

Raimundo rubbed his eyes and stepped out onto the balcony, trying to guess what time it was. He estimated it to be dawn as the Sun was just peeking above the hills in the far distance of the country. _Stupid mind. Why do you keep doing this to me?_ he thought, running a hand through his slightly damp hair.

It was five years since Kimiko had left and memories of her still haunted him though he had managed to control them by pushing them to the back of his mind and concentrating on ruling the country. Over the years, he had grown even more handsome than he was. He was already in his early twenties with a lean but muscular body that women would die for.

He had grown his almond coloured hair-though it wasn't very long-which was usually tied at the nape of his neck with a black satin ribbon and his eyes were no longer filled with mischief and fun but with wisdom and maturity.

He grabbed a shirt from his closet and pulled it on before leaving his room, heading to the stables which was where he usually went when he couldn't sleep. The palace grounds were silent in the morning except for the hush-hush of the servants running about, preparing for the day. Usually so early in the morning, none of them bothered to greet him but he didn't actually care.

The stables were quiet when he arrived as the horses hadn't been awoken by the caretaker yet and he liked that. His very own stallion was awake, pacing the area outside the stables. "Didn't I tell you never to come out when you're not called?" Raimundo whispered, teasingly as he saddled the majestic creature. "I should have never taught you how to open it."

Tornado snorted as if chuckling. Raimundo climbed on his back and clicked the reins, urging Tornado into a fast gallop. The stallion neighed, glad for the early morning run and took off to the large fields that belonged to the palace.

Once he was faraway from the palace, Raimundo slid off his horse and onto the grass which was covered in morning dew. He gently stroked the majestic stallion's mane, whispering softly to it, telling it to run free and eat as much as it wished from the pasture until he called for him. He then lightly smacked Tornado lightly on it's side and watched as he galloped away. He smiled slightly and sat down under a large tree.

The morning air was cooling with moisture as it had rained the night before and it was peaceful except for the calls of the birds and the occasional rustle of leaves as the wind blew. He leaned against the tree trunk, closing his eyes and savouring the peace away from the castle and of Ashley and her parents who were visiting their daughter.

The Sun hadn't risen yet but there was a beautiful orange glow to the purple of the night sky and Raimundo smiled slightly as he stared at the sky. His thoughts soon drew him into the past and to memories he never wanted to remember. _I wonder what's she doing right now_, he thought, clutching his heart as pain filled him.

Tornado looked over at his master and snorted as if feeling the same pain he was before tossing back his great head and neighing.

**IMMORTAL HEART**

At the very moment, a sharp tingling in Kimiko's heart made her cringe as she remembered the times when she and Raimundo had happily spent together before Ashley appeared in the palace. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye as she stared at the fishes swimming away from her fingers as they figured that her fingers weren't edible.

She mentally slapped herself and quickly sat up straight, wiping away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. _Stop it, Kimiko. He's married to Ashley and they deserve each other_, she thought. _You are a commoner and not fit to marry a prince._

No matter how hard her brain tried to convince her that was true, her heart kept denying it. She dried her hands on the skirt of her dress and stood up, smoothing out the creases in her dress before she could pity herself for not confessing to Raimundo before she left. "Good morning, Kimiko," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Although she recongised that very voice, she couldn't help but jump as he had broken the absolute silence that surrounded her. She turned around and lightly smacked him on the arm as she smirked. "You scared the hell out of me," she said, curtsying out of politeness to him. "You know better than to do that. I swear, if you ever do that again, I'll kill you."

He laughed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "And your threats affect me, how?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

Kimiko just smiled and pushed his arm away. "You'll have to see, Iruka, dear. Wait and see," she said, striding ahead of him, leaving him and her intriguing presence behind.

As she walked away, she constantly turned behind to make sure that Iruka wasn't following her. Once she had made sure no one was following her, not even any of the little palace children, she lost the happy facade that she kept on her face. She was exceptionally good at pretending to be happy. After all, she had been doing it for years.

Her heart ached and tears started to flow from her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears from flowing and her heart from aching, she couldn't. It was impossible. There was only one instance when she couldn't do it and it was five years ago. A few months after she had come to Immortal Heart.

**...oOoOooOooOoOo...**

_Kimiko ran to her room, tears streaming down her beautiful face and a sharp pain in her heart. A few of Iruka's visiting friends had decided to bring up the subject of the 'party incident' that Kimiko had forgotten about after tons of rehabilitation. It was just three months after she had left Immortal Soul and her heart was just beginning to patch up. _

_Unfortunately, none of Iruka's friends had recongised her as the girl who was the cause of that very incident but they did make it a big effort to make fun of her, laughing and saying that she was just a whore who had managed to get invited to the party by sleeping with someone. Before Iruka could stop them, they had already gotten out of control._

_Kimiko had tried to control her feelings by not bursting out into tears in front of his friends for fear of being found out. Her feelings took over her control but she still had some sense in her head to run out of the common room before the waterworks started. "Kimiko!" Iruka shouted, grabbing her arm as she ran out but she shrugged his arm away. "Come back!"_

_His cries fell on deaf ears and as Kimiko ran further away to her room, the less she could hear of him. She collapsed onto her bed and sobbed her heart out. No matter how much she cried, the pain in her heart was still there and it was unbearable. At that very moment, she decided to take matters into her own hands._

_She rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Her butt hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart. She knew that it was very stupid of her to behave in this manner but she could not help it. She was brought up in a world full of torture and pain but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was feeling. Not even her father's constant beating could compare to this pain. _

_She kept a small dagger in one of her cupboards just incase of midnight intruders. Nobody knew of the dagger that she kept hidden under her clothes, not even Iruka. It was impossible for intruders to attack in the middle of the night because of the horribly tight security but Kimiko never actually took any chances._

_She rummaged around in the cupboard and brought of the small but dangerous thing. This was a very stupid, STUPID thing to do but at that very moment, Kimiko wasn't using her head very well. She picked up the dagger and stared at it. She pressed it to her wrist and took a deep breath but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She dropped the dagger and it clattered noisily to the floor. _

_The ache in her heart grew even stronger and she clutched the dagger. Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she brought the dagger to her wrist and slashed herself. The cut wasn't very deep. It wasn't deep enough to sever a major artery but it was deep enough to leave a scar for the rest of her life. _

_She howled with pain but soon after, the tears stopped and the ache in her heart disappeared. The white marble floor where she sat was covered with blood. The wound had begun to heal but she was glad that she had stopped crying and the pain was no longer there. _

**...oOoOooOooOoOo...**

Kimiko sighed deeply and rubbed her fingers over the thin line of a scar. No one knew about what she had done, not even Iruka. She had cleaned up the blood with a towel and disposed of it in the garbage heap when the maids had thrown the rubbish out. She had washed the dagger and scrubbed the floors till no evidence of what she had done was left. "That was very stupid of you, Kimiko," she muttered to herself. "You must never do that again."

**IMMORTAL SOUL**

Raimundo rode slowly back to the castle just as the Sun had rose into the sky, casting a warm glow over the magnificent city. This was one of the rare mornings where he wasn't followed around by bodyguards-and Ashley-and he was determined to enjoy it to the fullest. But of couse, all good things must come to an end and as he arrived at the castle, a figure clad in a pale beige nightgown came rushing out of the gate.

He sighed and gently pulled on Tornado's reins. The stallion made a face that looked like a cringe as the figure ran out and glared angrily up at Raimundo. A pout was on her lips and he almost cringed. She definetely did not look cute with that face, though the female thought otherwise. "Raimundo!" she squealed, trying to get up on Tornado but the stallion moved away slightly each time. "Where have you been?! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Shut up, Ashley," Raimundo said, clicking Tornado's reins and the horse moved forward into the palace. "Leave me alone and get back into the palace before you catch a cold with that outfit and bare feet."

Ashley stomp her foot on the ground and squealed as she had hit hard ground and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Squealing in fake agony and pain, she ran after Raimundo who was coolly ignoring her as he rode Tornado to the stables. After seeing that he wouldn't stop no matter what situation she was in, she just stomp her foot once more, squealed in real pain and stormed back into the palace.

Raimundo snickered softly as he turned behind and saw Ashley storming back into the castle. 'Oh, Kimiko would have loved to see the look on his face,' he thought, sliding off Tornado once he arrived at the stables with a smile on his face. It was one of the rare smiles of his and anyone who saw it was really lucky.

Just as soon as he had thought that, he wiped the smile of his face and sighed. Once again, he had thought of Kimiko no matter how much he told himself not to. It was upsetting that he didn't get to say a proper goodbye to her and what was worse, he was living with Ashley, a living hell. Still, it couldn't be any worse that that. 'At least Kimiko and Iruka didn't decide to visit me in the past five years,' he thought, leading Tornado into the stables and removing the saddle and reins.

Tornado shook out his long main and hrummphed, nuzzling into his beloved master's neck as if sensing his despair. Raimundo smiled sadly and patted Tornado's nose lovingly. 'Still, it would have been nice of them to visit but that would only open the wound that I have managed to heal,' he thought, brushing Tornado's black coat till it gave of a lovely shine.

Both master and stallion stood there in the centre of the stable in perfect silence. It was a beautiful sight of a strong and muscular young man, brushing down his beloved horse gently and gracefully while the magnificent stallion stood there, swishing it's long tail back and forth with a wise twinkle in its eyes. It would have made all female humans and horses swoon.

**IMMORTAL HEART**

Kimiko sat in her room by the window, a book in her lap. It was a serene sight of a graceful young lady sitting by a window with morning sunlight streaming in, a book open on her lap as she pretended to be absorbed in the book but was actually lost in her thoughts.

Just then, there came a knock on her door and she jumped slightly, dropping the book to the floor with a soft thud. "Come in. The door is not locked," Kimiko said, picking up the book and replacing it on a bookshelf in one corner of her room.

Iruka's handsome face poked into the room and Kimiko scowled when she saw him. 'How dare he interrupt me?' she said teasingly as she nodded for him to enter. "Close the door behind you."

She sat down on her bed, crossed her legs gracefully and smiled perfectly up at Iruka. The handsome man smiled back at her with a hint of sadness and amusement at the same time. "Good morning once more, Kimiko," he greeted, taking her hand and planting a kiss on the back of it.

Kimiko smirked and ruffled Iruka's perfectly combed hair though it actually never looked neat, the way it stuck up in all angles. "I have bad news for you and good news for me," he began, sitting down next to her though she didn't offer him a seat.

"And what is the news?"

Iruka took a deep breath and sighed. He looked straight into Kimiko's eyes and said, "My mother has decided to pay a visit to Immortal Soul, specifically to meet up with Ashley's mother and she wants the both of us to go with her."

Kimiko drew in a sharp breath and fear formed in her eyes. Though her eyes showed the fear, her voice and body expression did not. "Isn't your mother away on official business?" she asked, her voice neither shaky nor soft. It was normal though a little louder that she would have liked.

Iruka smiled sadly and shook his head, sighing as he did so. "Well, actually, she would be away for a month but she wrote today and it seems that she's returning tonight and we're leaving in three days," he said, plucking out a piece of folded paper from inside his jacket.

Kimiko unfolded the letter and read it, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates with each workd that she read. She took a deep breath, folded it and handed it back to Iruka with a sad smile on his face. "So it seems that we do have to go with her. Why she wants us there, we have to wait and see," Kimiko said, suddenly finding her fingernails very interesting.

Iruka nodded and gently put his arm around Kimiko's shoulders. "I've heard the good news. So, what's the bad news?" Kimiko asked, looking up into Iruka's eyes and then back at her hands.

"We'll be staying there for approximately a week, shorter if you like," Iruka said, kissing Kimiko's forehead lightly. "Mother's just paying her a courtesy call because she hasn't seen her for a very long time."

Kimiko smiled sadly and nodded before sighing deeply, lying down on the bed.

**IMMORTAL SOUL**

"WHAT?!" A shrill and high pitched scream rang out through the palace after the shouted word which too was heard throughout the palace.

She stormed around, stamping her feet like the spoiled brat she was while her mother stood in front of her with her hands folded across her chest and her weight on one foot with a scowl on her face, pissed off with her daughter. "For heaven sakes, dear daughter," she said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Why the scream?"

Ashley stared angrily at her mother and stormed up the main staircase, screaming profanities like it was the most holy word in the world. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned on her heel and glared at her mother. Queen Toria, queen of Kats, dared her daughter to curse her with just a single scornful look in her eye and that was exactly what the spoiled brat did. "I hate you. I **fucking** hate you!" she shouted and she stormed off.

Queen Toria scowled and then frowned, turning around and headed for the dining hall where her husband was having breakfast with Raimundo who was clearly not enjoying his presence. Apparently, the king seemed to like talking about himself, especially about how he fought in countless battles to acquire the kingdom of Kats. He also seemed to like to adorn himself in expensive clothing and jewellery especially rubies. Even to come for breakfast, he had to put on a horribly lavish black robe adorned with tiny rubies and threads of gold.

On the other hand, Queen Toria was simple-minded and didn't want anything to do with the life of the royals. She was forced into the marriage as Raimundo had discovered when they first visited and never actually found a connection to her husband. She only stayed as queen because of the countless charity work she could do without using money from her poor farmer family.

"What was that screaming all about and where did my dearest Ashley disappear to?" King Clarx asked, picking up a chicken leg with his hand and tearing out a huge chunk of meat, leaving the gravy dripping onto his napkin in his lap.

"Dear, please eat in a more civilised manner, please," Queen Toria said, smoothing down her simple but elegant cream coloured trumpet gown. She unfolded the napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Ron't recture me on 'ow ju reat," King Clarx said with his mouth full, spraying pieces of chewed chicken everywhere. "Where's Ashley?"  
Queen Toria cringed and so did Raimundo who was beginning to lose his appetite. "Ashley isn't hungry and has retreated to her room to prepare for the day," she replied, elegantly cutting a slice of ham into a bite-size piece and putting it into her mouth.

Raimundo absent-mindedly picked at a sausage on his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. "Oh yes, Raimundo," Queen Toria said when she had finished chewing. She handed him the letter and continued to eat. "We'll be having guests in three days time. I'm guessing you are familiar with them."

Raimundo gasped softly as he read the letter and almost dropped it into his plate.

**IN BOTH COUNTRIES**

"Oh, shit. Hell's going to break loose."

All four of them said in unison. With different tones, of course.

**Suspense, suspense. Okay, I wasn't really enthusiastic when I was writing this chapter so if it sucked, please tell me so and I'll find some way to improve it. I sincerely give my thanks to all my readers who have so patiently-I don't think so-for me to finish this chapter. Special thanks to ****evary**** (Is that how you spell it?) whose urging me to finish gave me the motivation to quickly finish it up. I love you, dear!**

**Read and Review,**

**Please.**

**P.S. And tell your friends to read, too.**


	9. Untitled: Day One of Return

**Well...I'm back and I offer my sincere apologies to Luiz4200 for my comment on his story. Thank you sincerely to all the people who have reviewed which isn't a big number! If anyone can help me improvise Kimiko's P.O.V., I'd appreciate that. I'm not really sure if this is going to be my last chapter. I may make an epilogue...Not sure. I may also make a sequel...:) **

**Love is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 9: Untitled : Day One of Return**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Kimiko's heart was thumping so hard that she could hardly hear herself think as the carriage she was in neared the magnificent palace she had vowed to leave behind forever. Now, she was returning to it. Iruka was sitting in front of her, staring out the window immersed in his thoughts. All was quiet except for the clip-clopping of the horses hooves against the rough and uneven road.

Iruka's mother was in a seperate carriage as there wasn't enough space for three people-so she claimed. The carriage was spacious enough to occupy five people. The carriages of Immortal Heart were made by the finest hand and of good quality. The carpenters never disappointed anyone, not even the poorest of beggars. The people of Immortal Heart were honest, good people.

The actual truth was that she wanted to leave Iruka and Kimiko alone. She claimed that young people nowaways needed their own space which was actually quite true. Queen Xania also enjoyed being alone though she rode with two bodyguards who were driving the carriage and two maids who were trained to be silent and discreet.

"Lady Kimiko, Sir Iruka!" the coach driver shouted, rapping sharply on the roof of the carriage. "In five minutes, we'll be arriving. Prepare yourself to be polite!"

The coach driver was actually the butler of the royal palace and had raised Iruka since he was a tiny baby when the king passed away just a few months after his birth. Queen Xania had to take over the role of ruler and never had time to raise her own child. His name was Kent and he was a rather old man with the elegance and grace of a middle aged man. He knew how much Iruka hated visiting people when he was younger as he had to be polite and keep his thoughts to himself and Kent still made jokes about it.

Iruka chuckled softly but he remained staring out the window, not looking at the scenery but thinking about how Kimiko would react when she saw Raimundo once again with Ashley wrapped around him like a giant boa constrictor. Trees passed by and all he could see was lush green pastures with one or two horses and a load of cows. Soon after, the small wooden houses on the outskirts of the city appeared, little children running after the carriage.

Iruka saw Kimiko smile slightly and his heart lifted. _Maybe she'll be happy here_, he thought.

Then she dropped the smile and sighed loudly, rubbing her eyes as if not believing what she was seeing or doing. Part of him thought that she was going to tell Kent to turn around and go home but the other half told him that she wasn't that stupid to do it. She'd rather face her fears and her feelings than disgrace her country. She was that kind of woman.

They cruised through the city without any hold up as it was already evening and the market place was almost empty as many had already packed up and returned to the warmth of their homes. A few more children ran after the carriage as they were attracted to the horses. Kimiko smiled as the children laughed and waved as she stuck her head out the window and reached out to them.

"You like children, don't you?" Iruka asked, looking into Kimiko's with a mischievous and knowing glint.

Kimiko just blushed and smiled lightly, like the Lady she was. They passed through the town and soon they were heading up a hill where Kimiko knew the palace was located. Her heart thudded even harder and it was hard for her to breathe. The ride up the hill felt like a century and when Kent pulled on the reins and the horses stopped, she was shaking.

Iruka noticed it and quickly grabbed her hand as they waited for the royal family to greet them. He looked into her eyes with genuine concern. "Kimiko, are you alright?" he asked, trying to calm her.

She gave him a forced smile and shook her head with her eyes closed. She patted his hand shakily. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous though," she said, softly, barely audible.

Iruka nodded, not believing her so he kept her hand in his. After a while, she gently pulled her hand away, getting restless as she waited for the Pedrosa family to greet them. Queen Xania had already skipped into the palace upon her arrival to search for her friend. "I wonder what's taking them so long," Iruka said, mostly for Kimiko's benefit.

She looked rather uncomfortable. Iruka could tell that she didn't like this. "Hey, Kimiko," he said, looking at her.

"Yeah?" she replied, not looking at him but up at a balcony at the front of the building that most likely over looked the city.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry."

_I'll try_, Kimiko thought but she didn't dare say it out loud. Instead, she just smiled small.

"Well, this is my son. I'm sure you've met him before," came a rather familiar voice.

Kimiko kept a straight face when the Pedrosa family along with their guests had finally come out to greet them. Iruka was smiling lovingly at his mother who had dragged him up the marble staircase to shake hands with whom I guess would be Ashley's mother, Queen Toria.

Iruka had already briefed her on their way and she was already familiar with the names. Ashley was standing next to her father, glaring down at Kimiko. Her father, King of Kats, King Clarx was also glaring at her as if she was scum, dirt on the bottom of his shoes.

He was exactly what Iruka had told her and more. He was a selfish and greedy miser, always adorned in gold and jewels, even in his sleep. A reason why he seemed to be blinding Kimiko. On his fat, sausage like fingers was more that ten rings, each studded with jewels but not a single diamond.

Queen Toria on the other hand was simple yet elegant. She wore a single gold necklace with a clear crystal pendant in the shape of a teardrop. She wore a tight fitting empire waist dress that hugged her elegant figure nicely. She wore no other jewellery except for the necklace.

Kimiko refused to lay eyes on the muscular and tall figure that stood firm beside Ashley, a few fet seperating them. She couldn't help but check his fingers for a ring and was slightly happy to find that there wasn't any. _Maybe he left it in his room_, she thought, sighing softly.

As she looked at Raimundo's face grudgingly, it was as if time has stopped and it was only the both of them in the world.

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

It was as if time had stopped and no one else in the world mattered. Being away from him didn't do me any justice. He was more handsome than I remembered. He had lost the boyish-ness and his features were chiseled to perfection. His cheekbones stood out and he was well-toned but lean. Just perfect.

Unlike the men I had met in my life, he was the only one with muscles that did not make me want to throw up. Right now, his perfectly toned arms were folded across his chest in a defiance that I've never known. He looked down at me with authority and I had to curtsy. My instincts-and lessons-taught me to.

"Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness Prince Raimundo Pedrosa," I said as I curtsied low, my eyes never leaving him. "My name is Lady Tohomiko. Pleased to make your accquaintance."

Raimundo made no move as he stared at me. I used that time to study his overall figure. His chest was hard and toned though it wasn't that visible through the silk tunic he wore. The vest covered up even more which my raging hormones were thankful for. His eyes were beautiful, even a darker brown then before. Then, it was filled with a mischievous glint and happiness but now, it was filled with a wisdom and seriousness, maybe even a little sadness.

Still, he was a heartthrob but his heart already belonged to another and loads of people already knew that. His brown hair was tousled, longer than before but not long enough to be tied. It touched his collar only slightly.

"Pleased to make your accquaintance, Lady Tohomiko of Immortal Heart," Raimundo said, stiffly, bowing slightly at the waist.

Both of us stood there and stared at each other until someone, most likely King Clarx cleared his throat.

**NORMAL NARRATION**

Kimiko turned to the direction of the interruption to discover that instead of the king, it was Iruka who had cleared his throat. _If Iruka was the one who had interrupted, then he must have a good reason for doing so_, she thought.

She glared at Iruka but then she caught sight of him pointing towards Ashley who was glaring angrily at Kimiko. Instantly, Kimiko felt a surge of happiness in her. For a moment, she wasn't afraid of Ashley as she was now of high ranking and didn't wish to step down to the princess though she was of lower ranking than her.

Kimiko smiled up at Ashley and curtsied. "I'm Lady Tohomiko, Princess," she said, smiling sweetly with a hint of evil. "Pleased to make your accquaintance."

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

Time just stopped when she looked at me with her pretty-no, beautiful-green eyes. My heart thumped in my chest and the blood rushed to my ears as she stood there, beautiful, elegant and authorative. She always had that commanding look in her although she never actually commanded or ordered anyone. She would be a perfect wife but alas, she is not mine to wed and never will be.

My eyes searched her hand for a ring and to my happiness, there wasn't one. Then, my pessimistic side said, "What if she kept it on a chain around her neck or she's keeping it in her purse?"

I hid my sadness well. Years of living with Ashley helped it though. I pretended not to know her, hoping that she might have forgotten me seeing as she showed no recognition as well. She looked at me, her head held high and a rush of emotions flooded through me.

She curtsied low as I looked back at her, glaring down at her with a sense of authority. "Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness Prince Raimundo Pedrosa," she said, as she curtsied, her eyes never leaving mine. "My name is Lady Tohomiko. Pleased to make your accquaintance."

I didn't make a move, exactly how a prince should react when someone of a lower status curtsied but it was hard to move with her eyes roaming my body. I could see that she was interested. Her mouth lifted slightly but it was too slight to be seen by anyone.

As her eyes roamed my body, my eyes roamed hers, drinking in every single detail of her petite figure. She didn't take to wearing corsets as Ashley did, cramping her already small waist but her cream coloured dress was designed to look like a corset since corsets were all the rage at the moment. She was smart, having suffered public humiliation before and I admired her for that.

Somewhere to my left, someone cleared his throat and my anger flared for a moment before I calmed myself down.

**NORMAL NARRATION**

"Now that we all know each other," Queen Toria said, breaking through a sudden silence-and the tension-with her business-woman tone. She had appeared suddenly and one could feel the tension breaking as she spoke, "let us all retire to the common room."

At once, Ashley turned around and stomped inside, her heels on the verge of breaking with all the stomping she did. Kimiko stiffled a laugh as she lifted her skirts, delicately. Iruka stretched out a hand to help her up the steps-like a gentleman should-and she gratefully took it, wishing it was Raimundo's hand she was holding but alas, very few wishes came true. "Hey, don't stare to much at _him_," Iruka warned, whispering softly to her. "_She_ might get angry."

Kimiko smiled and gave Iruka's hand a light squeeze. "She can't touch me, Iruka," she whispered, pecking his cheek lightly. "I'm a big girl. Very big, Iruka. I can take care of myself."

Iruka just rolled his eyes and smiled. Queen Toria led the both of them up the stairs, leaving Queen Xania to speak with King Clarx about political matters. Queen Toria made small talk about their health and the weather as she led the both of them up the stairs. As soon as the king, Ashley and Xania were out of earshot, Toria smiled brightly at Kimiko and asked, "You have a certain something for the prince, don't you?"

Kimiko muffled her gasp-of shock-with a well-timed cough. "What makes you say that, Your Majesty?" she asked, forcing her feet to take small delicate steps instead of the large strides she usually took when she was nervous.

Toria let out a low laugh and continued up the stairs. "I can see it in your eyes as you stared at him earlier," she said, lifting her skirt a little higher to make it easier for her to climb the stairs. "And don't dare ask me how I can see you from inside. I was watching you from the dining hall which unfortunately gives a great view of the gates."

Iruka stiffled a laugh and turned it into a small but knowing smile. "Well, if you must know, Your Majesty," Kimiko began, holding her head high. "The prince and I have known each other for a long time but we do not acknowlegde that friendship anymore, seeing as he has forgotten who I am. I do not have a _certain something_ for him."

Toria just smiled and shook her head. "Says you, Kimiko," she said, reaching the top stair. "Says you."

After that, she just fell silent as they neared the common room. As the host, she pushed open the door and ushered them into the room, looking around for Raimundo but he was nowhere to be found.

He held his head in his hands and sighed deeply, willing himself not to scream out loud in frustration. "So that was why she didn't even speak to me," he muttered to himself. "She thought I had forgotten all about her."

"Why don't we retire to the library and leave the men to the wine?" Queen Toria asked after a while of awkward silence and quiet political discussions. "My maids will serve us tea and we can have our own private discussion."

Queen Xania shook her head, saying that she needed to discuss political matters with the king and she drank wine like a real man. Kimiko declined but as she looked into Queen Toria's eyes and saw the look that she gave her, she just nodded her head. Kimiko looked at Ashley whom Queen Toria was also glaring at with that creepy and commanding stare of hers.

The queen stood and both of them followed suit, stiffly. She smiled brightly at Iruka, her husband and Queen Xania before nodding politely. Kimiko curtsied three times just as her training in etiquette had taught her but Ashley just folded her arms across her chest and glared. The servant by the door opened it with a slight bow and they filed out of the room with Queen Toria in the front, Ashley in the middle and Kimiko bringing up the rear.

As they walked to the library, Queen Toria whispered in a heated tone to Ashley to behave herself and not embarasses her mother in front of important guests. Kimiko had to stiffle a laugh as she watched Ashley's horrified expression. Queen Toria glared and she sulked. "But Mother, that stupid Kimiko isn't worthy of my respect!" Ashley shouted, stopping dead in her tracks, causing Kimiko to step on the hem of her dress and ripping it.

Ashley was horrified but all Kimiko could do was giggle. Queen Toria didn't seem in the least angry. She actually even looked happy. "I'm sorry, Ashley," Kimiko apologised, not sorry one bit.

Ashley raised her hand to slap Kimiko but her mother caught her raised hand and firmly lowered it to her side. She gave Ashley a stare that said it all. "Now, Ashley," Queen Toria said, calmly, "go to your room and change. Then, give the dress to one of the maids and join us in the library."

Ashley glared angrily at Kimiko for humiliating her and then stomped off. "Forgive me for my daughter's rude behaviour," Queen Toria said, leading the way to the library.

Kimiko laughed and waved off the apology. "It's alright. I'm quite used to it," she said, walking alongside the queen. "I had to tolerate her while she was living here a few years back."

Queen Toria nodded. "Let me ask you, Kimiko," she began, opening the door to the vast library since there were no maids around to do it. "Were you once a maid?"

Kimiko was taken back with shock but then she calmed down. "That's correct," she whispered, smiling slightly. "How did you know?"

"When I told the maids that there were important people coming to visit us and I stated their names, the older maids started whispering amongst themselves once I had stated your name," Queen Toria explained.

Kimiko just nodded and closed the door silently behind her as they entered the library. There was a maid inside, bustling around as she polished vases and tables. Kimiko didn't recongise her so she must be a new maid, seeing from the way she didn't instantly rush to the queen's side as soon as she entered. "Here, you," Queen Toria said, firmly, "bring me tea for three and make it quick."

The maid quickly dropped her things and curstied before rushing out of the room. _Another mistake. I wonde what they are teaching the maids these days_, Kimiko thought as she gathered the maid's cleaning things which comprise of a rag, a featherduster and a can of polish.

She put the things on a nearby table and settled down in a high-backed chair next to a fireplace-which of course wasn't lit-facing the queen who had a book opened on her lap. As Kimiko sat down and folded her hands in her lap, the queen looked up and closed the book. "If you were a maid before, what was your rank?" she asked, putting the book aside and crossing her legs.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your rank? Head maid? Cleaners? Personal assistant?"

"Raimundo's personal assistant," Kimiko began, pausing for a moment, "that is until Ashley arrived and I just became one of the hired help."

Queen Toria nodded and was about to speak when the door clicked open. At first, Kimiko thought it was Ashley but it was just the maid returning with the tea. She put the tray down on the table with a soft clatter. _Another mistake. This is really getting on my nerves_, Kimiko thought. The maid curtsied and asked, "Is there anything else you need, Your Majesty?"

Queen Toria shook her head and with a wave of her hand, dismissed the maid. She lifted the pot and poured both of them a cup of tea. "Milk?" she asked, lifting the small silver cup that was filled with the freshest milk. "Sugar?"

"Sugar."

It was quiet for a while as they stirred their tea. Both women sipped delicately in silence before putting their empty cups back on the tray. Kimiko dabbed gently at her lips with a cream coloured napkin from the tray. "I guess being Raimundo's personal assistant got you attracted to him, eh?" Queen Toria asked, smiling teasingly at Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled and nodded, embarassed. "I don't know why. I really shouldn't be loving a prince but I just do," she whispered, toying with a lock of hair. "I can't explain it. I don't know why I'm so in love. All these years, I have tried to forget him but I just can't. It hurts me to do so."

Queen Toria nodded and leaned back in her chair. She smiled and laced her fingers together. "You know, Kimiko," she began, smiling a secret smile as if she knew a secret she didn't which is quite true, "Raimundo's loves you as well."

Kimiko gasped in total shock, something a well-bred lady should never do. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her whole world disappeared as she digested the shocking statement. Queen Toria brought her back to reality with a softly asked question, "Why didn't you tell him?"

Surprisingly, Kimiko still had the strength to reply. "Because he had proposed to Ashley."

Queen Toria raised an eyebrow. "No, Raimundo has never proposed to Ashley. My husband still trying to get him to propose to her though I find that a totally absurb idea."

That was even more of a shock to her. She looked directly into Queen Toria's eyes and then she stood up. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then smoothed out the imaginary creases in her skirt. Although she put on a calm exterior, one could see the shock in her eyes. "I'm going to speak to Lara about the maids," she said, faking a smile. "There are absolutely terrible."

Without giving the queen a chance to answer, she left the room. Once outside, she sighed loudly and catched her breath. She wasn't lying when she said she was going to see Lara. She actually missed her. She strolled quietly down the surprisingly empty corridor which used to be filled with maids when she was around, her feet making no noise on the carpeted floor. All the other storeys of the palace had marble floors except for this one. Why? Kimiko didn't know at all.

She walked down the grand staircase, her ballet flats making no noise on the marble which was a good thing since she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she released a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She didn't even know why she was holding her breath but deep in her heart she knew. She was afraid of seeing Raimundo, talking to him, even breathing his air.

Praying silently that they didn't shift the maids' quarters some place else, she headed to the left, seeing as that was the general direction of the maids' quarters. She passed the ballroom on her way there and she stopped in her tracks as she recollected her memories. She took a deep breath and forced her feet to move so that the pain she had kept inside her heart for so long wouldn't return.

She made it as far as the kitchen before she collapsed onto the floor, the skirt of her dress fanned out around her as she clutched the door frame to the kitchen for support. There was no one in the kitchen at that moment so she had no need to feel embarassed about her behaviour or explain herself. Tears quickly blurred her vision as she just sat there tried not to cry. "You're looking for Lara, aren't you?" came the dreaded voice she didn't want to hear.

The door was opened without a knock and Queen Toria clicked her tongue in annoyance. She sat up straighter in the high-backed chair and waited for the appearance of whoever had entered without alerting her. _It has to be that silly new maid I hired the other day_, she thought, frowning slightly.

However, it wasn't a maid who didn't have the decency or etiquette to knock. It was Ashley. She smiled with false sweetness at her mother and sat down in the chair opposite. She was wearing a beautifully obscene dress that was saved for special occasions to woo men. It enhanced her already perky chest and cramped her waist till it was hard for her to breath with an intricately patterned skirt dotted with tiny jewels but not a single diamond.

Queen Toria frowned and clicked her tongue impatiently. She eyed her daughter up and down. Ashley, not noticing her mother's annoyance, picked up Kimiko's half-filled teacup and pouted. "Mother!" she whined, putting down the cup with a loud clatter. "You know that I don't like milk in my tea! Why did you add it in?"

Queen Toria put down the book she was reading and glared at her daughter. "Unfortunately, daughter dearest, I didn't call tea for you, seeing as you were taking such a long time to get dressed," she said, pouring herself another cup of tea. "That is Lady Kimiko's cup. If you would like tea, search for the maid and request for some tea. I won't have such inappropriate behaviour from you."

Ashley pouted and whined. "That is enough of whining, young lady," Queen Toria said firmly, glaring directly into her daughter's eyes, "and why are you dressed in your grandmother's dress when there isn't any occasion to celebrate?"

Ashley folded her arms across her chest. "We haven't had any celebration here for so long so I decided to wear the dress because it seems so sad to leave it hanging in the closet," she lied, the pout still on her pretty face.

Queen Toria didn't question her daughter, knowing very well that she would lie further. "May I ask you why did you lie to Lady Kimiko, telling her that Raimundo proposed to you?" she asked, firmly, going back to the book she was reading.

"I did not lie to her!"

"You very well did and you know it," Queen Toria snapped, closing the book she was reading with a loud thud. She put it down on the chair she was in as she stood up, towering over her daughter. "Now, since you are not willing to tell me why, I shall not press you for details but I will send you to your room and you will remain there till I call for you."

Ashley just pouted and turned to head for her room, knowing very well that she would leave once she had calmed down and had a revenge plan in her head. "And Ashley," Queen Toria said, her hands relaxed by her side, "don't think of escaping. I'm having a guard posted outside your room and I'll tell him to lock all your windows and your door."

Ashley growled and she clenched her fists, willing herself not to scream her head off at her mother. She left the room in a huff, heading to her room, knowing that there was a guard following her and he wouldn't stop till she got to her room. _I will have my revenge, Kimiko,_ she thought, breathing deeply to control the rage boiling inside of her. _Better watch your back._

Kimiko turned around to find Raimundo standing only a few feet away from her, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against a marble pillar. She quickly brushed away her tears with her hand so that he wouldn't see that she was crying. She prayed silently that he wouldn't go over to her and God answered her prayers. He just stood where he was, watching her in complete silence.

After a while, Kimiko stood up, her composure calm and collected. She gave him a false smile and nodded. "Yes, I am looking for Lara," she said, her voice showing no sign of her previous state. "What does that have to do with you?"

Raimundo smirked and her heart thudded in her chest. _God, he is __**hawt**_, she thought, resisting a smile. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Well, sad to tell you, Kimiko," Raimundo continued, pausing for a dramatic effect, "Lara's gone. She left a few weeks after you did. The new head maid is a woman by the name of Melissa Gonzales. She is utterly gorgeous."

Kimiko gasped and she covered her mouth delicately with her hand. His last comment caught her by surprise though the fact that Lara was gone was worse. "What have you done with the maid?" she demanded, no longer afraid of Raimundo.

She was more afraid for him. If rumours that he had slept with the head maid, someone of such a low rank, was spreaded, he would face huge humility. It not only would damage his reputation, it could get him kicked off the throne. Raimundo laughed, lowly. A sound that rumbled through his body, making him sound like a huge, sexy bear.

She shook her head, removing the hilarious image of Raimundo as a bear. He took a step closer to her and she took one step back. He had a predatory look in his eyes as he neared her. "Please stay away from me," she demanded, firmly with a stern look in her eye.

Instantly, Raimundo stopped and he lost the predatory look. When he didn't look so much like an animal, he looked like the Raimundo she knew with the slight smirk on his lips. He sighed and took a step back, leaning against the marble pillar once more. "Sorry," he apologised, his voice soft. "By the way, I didn't do anything with that maid. I'm not such an idiot, Kimmy."

Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief. She looked into his eyes to find that they were a little sad. Her heart ached slightly as she willed herself not to go up to him and offer him comfort. "I guess now that Lara is not around, I shall retreat to my room to prepare for lunch which I am sure is still served at twelve," she said, softly as she curtsied. She gave him a polite nod as she passed him with a soft whisper, "Good day, Your Majesty."

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

I sank to the floor as soon as she had left, my heart thudding in my chest, so fast and loud that I could hear the blood rushing to my ears. I pulled my knees to my chest and held my head in my hands, feeling the hot tears sting my eyes. I willed myself not to cry, knowing that it wouldn't be of any use. My heart ached, knowing that the only woman that I would ever love would never return my feelings.

She may be concerned about me, that was true but she would never be more than a friend or an accquaintance. _I seriously regret calling off the proposal to Ashley_, I thought, running my hands through my hair.

Realizing that it was no use for me to be sitting there like a lovesick fool, I stood up and looked around before brushing dried tears out of my eyes. I smoothed out my clothing and made my way up the grand staircase, one small step at a time. There were a few things I needed to do. No, I wouldn't be that stupid to propose to Ashley again but there was something else that I should really do. Something I should have done a long time ago.

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

As soon as I had passed him, I ran like there was no tomorrow. Up the stairs and down the corridor that led to the only guest room on the female-only floor. I slammed the door shut and flung myself onto the bed. The tears that I had held in came so easily as I sobbed into the pillow which I hoped was muffling the sounds. I didn't care if anyone walked into the room at the moment to catch me in this especially embarassing moment, not even the lowest ranked maid.

Thankfully, I wasn't a cosmetic fanatic and didn't bother using any make-up except for foundation and a little colour for my cheeks so there was no chance of me staining the pillow with make-up. _How could I have been so stupid?_ I thought to myself. _I should never have given a damn about him. His comment about that stupid head maid shouldn't even have gotten to my heart._

As soon as I had thought it, my heart ached instantly and I sobbed harder. _He even called me Kimmy_.

Somehow, through all the senseless, I managed to collect my senses and stopped the waterworks which were beginning to seem useless. I just lay there with the pillow against my face and just stared into the whiteness of the pillow which was salty with my tears. As soon as I had rested and was feeling a little better than before, I gave myself a reassuring smile and sat up.

Instantly, the smile was wiped off my face as I saw who stood at the door.

**NORMAL NARRATION**

**Evening. Dining Hall. Dinner.**

Everyone was seated at the massive dining table that was laid with dishes of salads and soups all on silver platters that gleamed in the light of the chandelier that hung directly above the table. All chairs were occupied except for one. There weren't many people seated at the dining table either, seeing as there wasn't any banquet or occasion to celebrate but the presence of that certain female was instantly noted.

King Clarx fidgeted with his gold rings and Ashley preened herself with a small mirror she always kept, puckering her lips and smoothing down her hair. Queen Toria was speaking softly to Queen Xania about female matters and Iruka who was sitting on the right of Raimundo was eyeing the empty seat next to him. After waiting for a full five minutes, Raimundo sighed and signalled to the maid. Iruka hissed, "What are you doing?"

"If she's not going to show up, I'm not waiting any longer," he said, coldly.

Iruka just sighed and picked up his fork as the maids brought in their main course of sirloin steak with the sauce on the side and lettuce.

**Kimiko's Room**

She sat on her bed, staring at the photo frame that she held in her hands. It had been such a long time since her heart had ached this badly. Earlier, Iruka had entered her room as he had heard her slam the door but when he tried to offer her comfort, she had sent him away as she preferred to go through this alone.

Her stomach grumbled but she'd rather suffer from hunger than see his face again. Their encounter that afternoon had hurt her enough. Seeing his face would open the wound even more than it already had. Once more, she contemplated on taking out the blade she kept in her luggage bag for protection but she was smarter than to cut herself again. Especially here.

She put the photo frame down on the bedside table and lay down on her bed. As she closed her eyes, a few tears squeezed out from beneath her eyelids as she held back a soft sob.

**That's the end of the chapter, folks. sighs It took me so long to write this. This was actually supposed to be my last chapter but I decided that for three days, this chapter would be pretty long so I cut it down to a chapter for each day. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm sure most people are quite pleased to find out that there was no proposal in the first place. I scared you guys didn't I? Yippee! Please all readers, recommend this for your friends. I really need more reviews to continue. It seems as though the story is getting more boring every chapter. **

**Thanks a lot to my loyal readers. 3**

**Dragon of the Moon**


	10. Untitled: Day Two of Return

**Yippee! Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback since I'm still rather amatuerish at updating my stories real quick since I don't get to use the computer all the time. Oh yeah, err...Just to clear things up. I put Kimiko with green eyes since I've seen it's common for Asian girls to have green eyes (in cartoons and anime) I mean and I wanted Raimundo to seem more passionate and doe-eyed and unique since blue seems too common. **

**Love Is Ultimately Blind**

**Chapter 10: Untitled: Day Two of Return**

She awoke to find herself in a totally different bed, the sheets royal blue instead of a deep violet. Instantly, she panicked. She sat up and scanned the room, frantically. Her green eyes were wide open and her breathing was fast. For a moment, she was about to scream but logic took over and she remembered all that had happen the day before. She let a soft sigh escape her lips and fell back against the pillow, closing her eyes.

She judged that it was just before sunrise as the maids haven't come in to wake her up. She gave herself a small smile and then she tossed her blanket aside. She sat up and stretched, yawning in a very unlady-like way. She laughed softly, not because of the yawn but because of the fact that there was no one here to reprimand her on the proper etiquette of a lady.

She searched around for her silken robe and found it draped over the foot of her bed where she had left it last night as she laid down in her bed and cried her eyes out. She had finally managed to fall asleep after a long period of crying which left her with no more tears.

Kimiko grabbed her robe and drapped it over her shoulders, feeling much warmer than she had in the tiny pink nightdress. She drew the curtains of the floor to ceiling windows, allowing in the first morning light and opened the French windows that led out onto a small balcony. The morning air was cool and refreshing. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe, savouring the sweetness of the air. In the distance, the Sun was just rising, making the sky a beautiful mixture of pink, purple and orange-yellow.

Since there was no one around, she allowed herself the most genuine of smiles ever since she had left with Iruka. She sighed deeply and rested her elbows on the railings of the balcony and rested her chin on her hands, all the while a smile on her pretty face.

True to the Romeo and Juliet sequence, there came a familiar boyish voice from below her balcony. "Morning, Kimiko," he whispered with a slight wave of his hand as he headed to the stables.

Much to her relief, it was only Iruka. Not wanting anymore Romeo and Juliet replays, she headed back into her room, shut the French windows and locked them. She sighed and opened her wardrobe, closing her eyes and randomly picking a cream coloured silk top that buttoned at the front and black pants that were boot cut. Then, she left and prepared for her day.

Half an hour later with her hair smelling like vanilla and her skin fresh and clean, she headed out to the stables and saddled Mareal. She lead her baby out of the stables, all the while crooning to the mare. She stroked Mareal's side lovingly, telling the mare how much she had missed her and how happy she was that Raimundo hadn't decided to sell her.

Once she had reached the palace gates, she jumped onto Mareal and clicked the reins, digging her heel into Mareal's side, urging her into a fast gallop. Kimiko wanted the adreneline rush just as much as Mareal did after having been cooped up inside her stable for so long without a good and long run. Kimiko tugged gently on the reins, urging Mareal into a walk as they neared the town but the mare didn't obey so Kimiko tugged harder. "Patience, my baby," she soothed, patting Mareal's neck as the horse slowed down. "When we return home, then we'll have a nice long run."

Mareal harrumphed and nodded as if she agreed. A few passerbys stared at her with awe as she passed but she just gave them a friendly smile and a 'good morning'. Mareal clipped and clopped into town and she earned a few curious stares from the village people but none of them looked at her twice. Judging by her clothes and well-groomed horse, she was of high-ranking and they were not worthy of her presence.

As she reached the centre of the town, she slid off Mareal and lead her to the fountain where a loving couple was sharing a loaf of bread. Even the pigeons were enjoying a little love from each other. Kimiko sighed and tugged off her riding gloves, tucking them into the back pocket of her black pants. "Be a good girl and don't run away, kay?" she asked as Mareal dipped her head to drink from the fountain.

She ran a hand through her messy hair, smoothing it out and then headed to a random shop. She pushed open the door and was instantly greeted by the sound of bells tinkling from above her. The store smelled heavenly; the smell of bread baking in the oven. There were loaves of bread cooling on wire racks on each shelf, all in different shapes and sizes.

Her intention of coming to town was not to purchase items, it was actually to reaccquaint herself with the once familiar town. The smell of bread hit her at once and sent her thoughts back to when she was still a maid, working in the kitchen to help Lara. She quickly shook her head and brought herself back to the present. The store owner, having heard the tinkling of the bells appeared from the kitchen and Kimiko squealed in delight.

**BACK AT THE PALACE**

Raimundo knocked gently on the door in front of him. There was no answer. He knocked once more, being tempted to knock down the door. Just as he was about kick the door down, wondering if something bad had happened to the guest inside, a hand landed on his shoulder. "She left earlier this morning," a voice said from behind him, making him turn around.

Iruka stood there, a smug smile on his handsome face. "Why?" he asked, noting the bouquet of red roses behind Raimundo's back.

"Nothing!" Raimundo declared too quickly.

Iruka shrugged but knew something was up. The red roses totally gave it away and Raimundo wasn't making a big deal of hiding it. "Okay," Raimundo sighed, slumping against the wall and sliding down to the floor. "Just promise you won't tell Kimiko before I tell her. Agree?"

Iruka smiled and sat down on the floor in front of Raimundo, tilting his head to one side. Raimundo just scowled at him and as he threw the roses to one side, he groaned. "This is going to sound rather stupid and sappy," he said, glaring at Iruka but his friend just went on smiling. "I was going to ask Kimiko to the annual masked Valentine Ball."

Raimundo covered his face with his hands and peeked through his fingers to look at Iruka's expression, just in case it wasn't pretty but Iruka hadn't moved or even removed the smile from his overly calm face. In fact, it seemed as though his smile had widened into a handsome grin. "Are...you...okay, Iru?" Raimundo asked, a little shakily, scared by the super grin on his face.

Iruka leaned forward and slapped Raimundo hard. "There. That's better," he said, standing up and dusting imaginary filth from his black trousers. "I finally slapped some sense into you."

"What for?" Raimundo asked, still on the floor. He was wearing a pissed-off look on his face.

Iruka leaned down and whispered, "Kimiko will never accept your request if you approach her like that. Since when did she ever like roses?"

Raimundo stared at the bouquet of roses that were lying a few feet away from him and then back at Iruka. Raimundo just sighed dramatically and shrugged. "All females like roses so..." but he trailed off as he saw the look on Iruka's face.

"Kimiko is not like other females, doofus," Iruka said, frowning angrily. He muttered softly, "And you want to court her."

"If you're so smart, help me."

Iruka's eyes lit up and shrugged. "What do I get in return?" he asked, evilly.

Raimundo lay flat on the floor and laughed hysterically. Iruka raised an eyebrow and looked down at the laughing one, wondering what he found so funny about a simple request. "You want something in return?" Raimundo asked, still laughing and rolling about on the floor. "You must be out of your mind."

Iruka pouted and folded his arms across his chest like a little kid. "Whatever," he said with a wave of his hand. "You wouldn't be able to give me anything anyway."

Raimundo stopped laughing instantly and stood up. Iruka gave him a curt nod and turned, walking down the hallway. Raimundo watched him leave. 'He must be crazy. I wonder if Kimiko knows,' he thought, a grin forming on his lips.

Just then, Iruka turned around and gave Raimundo a death glare. "Do you want my help or not?" Iruka asked, frowning slightly at him.

Raimundo just smiled and picked up the discarded bouquet of roses before going after Iruka.

**IN THE VILLAGE**

Kimiko rushed herself into the arms of the elderly lady that had emerged from the kitchen and breathed in her familiar scent of cooking. The elderly lady just smiled and patted Kimiko's head like she was a little girl. "Oh Lara, how I've missed you," Kimiko exclaimed, breaking away from the warm embrace. "How good it is to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Kimiko," Lara replied, wiping her hands which were covered in flour on her apron. Kimiko's hair was now covered in a light dusting of white flour, turning it a snowy white.

Kimiko was on the verge of tears but she had kept a solemn promise to herself to never ever cry, though she never actually kept the promise. She had missed Lara dearly after she left the palace to live with Iruka after Raimundo had proposed to Ashley and she had known that she would never be able to love him again. 'No, wait. Raimundo had called off the proposal,' Kimiko thought, her lips forming a small smile at that thought.

Then, she frowned. 'Maybe he didn't actually call off the proposal,' she thought, negatively. 'Maybe Queen Toria had got a wrong impression. Maybe he decided to postpone it.'

She sighed deeply. "What is the matter, Kimiko?" Lara asked, seeing Kimiko's long face and hearing her deep sigh.

Kimiko dismissed her question with an elegant wave of her hand. She stood up straighter and lifted her defiant chin, her dignity and pride returning to her. "It's nothing," she said, absentmindedly, smoothing out the invisible creases in her dress.

Before Lara could ask anymore, Kimiko launched her own question. "How about you, Lara?" she asked, smiling brightly though the smile never touched her eyes. She still was pretty down, having a very pessimistic mind. "What are you doing here in a bakery? I thought you couldn't bake."

Lara laughed long and heartily. Kimiko was surprised at the laughter but she didn't say anything, wondering what was so hilarious about her simple questions. "What is so funny, Lara?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"It's nothing, Kimiko," Lara replied, going to her desk which was in a corner of the shop and sitting down on the wooden table. "It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you and you come and ask me those questions that I've been answering for years, it's just hilarious."

"Why?"

Lara took a deep breath to steady herself and she smiled wistfully, remembering the old days. "I've always wanted to open a bakery of my own but, as you know, I never was good at baking," she said, playing with a stray thread on her apron. She looked to see if Kimiko was listening before continuing.

"I left a few weeks after you did when Ashley moved in with her parents and pushed me to my limits," Lara lied, sighing deeply as she thought of the day that she got kicked out after arguing with Ashley.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Ashley stromed into the kitchen, pushing aside a young kitchen helper who could barely see his way with the pile of dishes in his arms that was obstructing his vision. As the forces of gravity and terrible balance took over, he fell to the floor with a loud crash, shard of glass and crystal everywhere. Instantly, everyone turned to him but their vision was averted by the terrifying and bitchy figure of Ashley who was standing right next to the poor boy who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Can't you see where you're going, fool?" Ashley asked, grimacing in disgust. "You could have ruined my dress."

She grunted in a very unladylike way and turned to the rest of the kitchen who was all staring at her with hatred and disgust. Now, they had to answer to the head of kitchen about the broken dishes and no one actually adored the head of the kitchen, a scary woman by the name of Sofia who could kill you with a look. She was worse than Medusa. At least Medusa turned you to stone and not put any guilt into your heart but this woman kept you well and alive but she made you feel absolutely guilty that you could barely meet her eyes for a month without remembering your mistake.

The kitchen helper who had fallen with the dishes was only a young boy and he quickly burst into tears. A motherly lady who looked about forty quickly rushed to his side, shushing him quietly all the while picking up the broken dishes. Soon, another lady arrived at her side, sweeping up the broken dishes and disposing of them. "I want to speak to Lara," Ashley demanded, lifting her chin high and staring at the rest of the kitchen.

No one answered her and went back to their work, not afraid of her and her bitchiness. "I said I want to speak to Lara," she said louder, glaring at the other kitchen helpers but none of them turned to her.

"I am here," came a stern voice from behind the spoilt princess. "What do you think you are doing? Coming in and disrupting my kitchen?"

Ahsley spun around on her heel and came face to face with Lara who was giving her a defiant stare that could make anyone cower in fear but Ashley wasn't anyone. "I want to know when my wedding cake will be ready," Ashley demanded, folding her hands across her chest. "I would also like to know why haven't I be given my own maid?"

"Your wedding cake?" Lara scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "We were not asked or even ordered to make a wedding cake, especially not yours and I presume you have brought your own maid."

Ashley did not say anything and Lara nodded in triumph. "There, that's settled. You have your own maid. You do not need to be given one and there was no order for a wedding cake," she explained with straight face. "There was no annoucement of an engagement either. Now, we have to return to work so please kindly leave the kitchen."

Ashley growled and stormed out of the kitchen, swearing under her breath.

**PRESENT**

"Continue," Kimiko said, firmly but gently, wanting to know the rest of Lara's retirement from the palace.

Lara frowned for a moment before smiling slightly as she realised that Kimiko was no longer the naive little girl who had came with pride-and defiance-to the castle. She was now grown-up and a lady, no longer the maid who waited hand-and-foot on the prince. She had received formal training and proper education to be prim and proper though she still had the same defiance, courage and pride that she had when she had first arrived. "I packed my bags that very night, left a note for the prince and left in the middle of the night when everyone was sound asleep," Lara finished.

She had told the tale a thousand times to those who knew her and had wondered why she was no longer working at the palace. Lara had too much pride and dignity to tell them that she had been fired though it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help being sarcastic to the princess. 'After all, she is spoilt, isn't she?' Lara thought, reassuring herself as Kimiko scrutinised her.

"You haven't told me about how you opened the bakery," Kimiko said, smiling warmly with a slight twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Lara sighed dreamily. "Now, that is a tale to be told though I can assure you, it is rather boring," she said, her eyes growing misty and distant. She looked at Kimiko and then continued, "A friend of mine gave it to me. She said that she was too old to be working in the kitchen anymore so she gave it to me."  
"But you haven't an inkling on how to bake," Kimiko offered, wanting Lara to continue her story.

Lara then burst into hearty laughter. "Well, before opening this bakery, I did work as a waitress in a bar to earn some money to go to baking school," she said.

"I assume that baking school is actually learning from a baker who couldn't earn enough and offered baking lessons to people who wanted to learn for a small payment."

Lara nodded and Kimiko added, "But the baker was a fake, am I right?"

Lara burst out laughing, slapping her knee heartily. Kimiko smiled in triumph as she had guessed correctly. Before Lara could say anything else, Kimiko added, solemnly, "But you are lying. At least about the part about leaving the palace."

Instantly, Lara stopped laughing and Kimiko smirked.

**AT THE PALACE**

"It's all very simple," Iruka explained as he entered Raimundo's study. "All you have to do is give her a small handwritten note and of course, an invitation."

Raimundo raised his eyebrows, watching Iruka settle comfortably into a red velvet high-backed chair but he didn't doubt Iruka's advice. After all, his best friend had been living with Kimiko for five years though none of them had ever written to him. 'Maybe Kimiko forbid him to, not wanting to remember her life here,' he thought, settling behind his desk. 'I can't blame her for thinking that.'

He sighed loudly and Iruka turned to him. "Is anything the matter?"

Raimundo just stared at his friend and laughed loudly. "You know, Iruka," he began, resting his chin on his hand, "you are acting more like a female now than ever. Has living with Kimiko finally rubbed off on you?"

Iruka stared at him for a few moments and shrugged, before bursting into laughter. "That's a funny way to put it. I always thought that Kimiko was rubbing off on me," he said, smiling slightly, "but she hasn't changed one bit except for being more secretive and less social and neither have I."

At first, Raimundo thought he was joking but judging by the sober look on Iruka's face, he was speaking the truth. Kimiko was indeed less social and more careful with her actions and her words. He prayed silently that he wasn't the cause of that but who was he kidding? He was the one who had hurt her with his proposal to Ashley and all his coldness and flirtations with her. Once more he sighed but this time, Iruka didn't look up as he was engrossed in a book that he had randomly plucked from the shelves of books that lined both the left and right walls.

'Okay,' Raimundo told himself, digging around in one of his drawers for a piece of parchment. 'I can do this. I am going to write a small handwritten note to Kimiko, telling her of my intentions to invite her to the annual Valentine's Masked Ball.'

A bottle of ink and a quill was always on his table, ready for him to approve of any rules and sign any legal documents and also for him to write to his neighbouring countries on political matters.

The piece of parchment he had pulled from under a stack of unsigned documents which he should have signed a long time ago bore his insignia at the bottom. It was a gorgeous combination of a lion with a crown under the lion and a circle of fire around the whole combination. The parchment itself was cream coloured and had the texture of rice paper though it wasn't so fragile. It was thick and smooth.

He dipped his quill into the bottle of ink and held the pen over the paper. 'You can do this, Raimundo,' he told himself, taking a deep breath.

Quickly, he started scribbling the first words that came to mind. His quill scratched on the parchment, a familiar and loved sound that reminded him of the times he had sat at this very desk writing out new laws and signing papers. He bit his bottom lip in a satisfied way as he signed his name at the bottom of the parchment before leaning back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

Before he could do anything else, Iruka snatched up the parchment and rolled it up. Raimundo looked at him in disbelief and annoyance but Iruka said in a reassuring tone that had Raimundo sighing in amusement, "It's so you won't change your mind about this."

Raimundo smiled wearily and smiled inwardly. Iruka was an expert at reading people. If he hadn't snatched up the parchment, Raimundo would have already crumpled it up and flung it across the room or maybe throwing it into the fireplace. "I'm going to leave this in Kimiko's room," Iruka said, tying the parchment with a red ribbon and stuffing it into a pocket on his pants.

With those words he left, leaving Raimundo slightly confused.

**IN THE VILLAGE**

Lara stared up at the girl-no, woman-before her and sighed deeply, staring at her fingers. "Dear Kimiko," she began softly, almost a whisper, "you are really becoming more and more observant."

Kimiko crouched down to meet Lara's eyes. Her own were understanding, ready to hear any explaination for the lie that had been weaved so well that she almost believed it. She could see through it though, after a while of careful thinking even though she had only known the older woman for a short while. "I don't understand," Kimiko said, gently, taking Lara's hands in hers. "Why did you leave the palace? You were devoted to it, like no one else I've ever seen."

Lara sighed and told Kimiko about the arguement she had with Ashley and that the princess had kicked her out. At once, Kimiko's eyes become cold and hard. "How dare that little bitch," she growled, standing up after Lara had finished her story.

The older woman sighed and waved her hand as if dismissing the matter. "It's alright, Kimiko," she said. "I would have gotten fired sooner or later when Raimundo marries Princess Ashley. She was already running the house like the missus when I left."

"Lara," Kimiko said, firmly, the coldness and anger still in her eyes. "Raimundo never planned on marrying Ashley. It was all a lie. Queen Toria said that Raimundo had called off the proposal and no marriage was being planned."

Lara was shocked but she didn't show it. She kept silent, earning her a frustrated sigh from Kimiko. "I've got to leave. I need to get back to the castle," she said, softly. She placed a light kiss on Lara's cheek and left.

**AT THE PALACE**

Kimiko sneaked into the palace through the back door. The place was still quiet except for the hustle and bustle of the servants, preparing for the day. She had sneaked in through the kitchen door but none of the kitchen help took any notice of her. They were too busy preparing breakfast that they didn't even see her as she literally crawled across the floor and under tables. She used the servants' stairs to get to her room as she was afraid that by using the main staircase, she would dirty it with her riding boots.

She giggled to herself as she entered her room and locked the door behind her. It was almost like the old days when she would sneak out to the stables after her father had gone to sleep and talk to the horses there. She would return to the main house when she was tired or when the sun rose. She rarely slept as she had too much on her mind. She would take the servants' stairs and there would be the one squeaky board that her father had purposely left there to alert him when she left the house after dark.

She sighed deeply and pulled off her riding gloves, tossing them into the cupboard where they landed on a pair of white pants. She examined her room to see if anything had been disturbed or signs that someone had entered and touched her things. Thankfully, there was none. Releasing a sigh of relief, she settled down in front of her vanity mirror and smiled at her reflection.

Her face was streaked with dirt from a gallop through the countryside and rolling about in the early morning dewy grass. Dust and dirt had stuck to her wet cheeks as she rode on the dusty dirt road, urging Mareal to her limits and the old mare enjoyed every bit of it. Her hair was a mess, already coming loose from her usually neat ponytail and she was very sure that there were going to be split ends.

What pleased her the most was the colour in her pale cheeks and the brightness of her eyes. She had never felt so alive in the past few days. Riding was really a good remedy for just about anything from anger to boredom. She stretched and removed the band that held her hair in the ponytail. She reached for her brush when her fingers brushed something smooth yet rough.

Looking onto the table, she discovered that it was a roll of parchment held together with a red ribbon and a cream coloured envelope. She frowned slightly. "Why would there be a roll of parchment on my table so early in the morning?" she asked herself, thinking to see if she had any documents or letters to be read.

Not recalling any, she picked up the roll of parchment and untied the ribbon. She unrolled the parchment and read:

_Dear Kimiko,_

_This is a bit awkward for me to write. To cut long explainations short, I would really like it if you were to be my date for the annual Valentine's Ball. Please say yes, Kimiko? I know that I don't have an explaination as to why I'm inviting you but I'll offer you an explaination for everything from the very first day we met up till today at the ball if you'd be my date. Please._

_**Raimundo**_

Kimiko frowned and crushed the parchment in her hand. Her heart thumped angrily in her chest and she fought to hold back her tears. As soon as she had read those words, memories of the years before rushed back to her. She took a deep breath and told herself, "Kimiko, you will not cry over him anymore. He is a useless, selfish brat."

She threw the crushed parchment into a corner of her room, not bothering where it landed. As tears blurred her eyes, she picked up the cream coloured envelope and opened it. Inside was a card the colour of lavenders with printed writing in gold announcing that the day after tomorrow was the Valentine's Ball and that Lady Kimiko Tohomiko was cordially invited.

She took a deep breath and slipped the card back into the envelope. She didn't want to be Raimundo's date at all, no matter how much her heart told her she needed to be close to him and listen to what he has to say. "Empty promises," she whispered softly to herself. "He's nothing but a big, fat liar."

Just then, there came a knock on her door. Gasping, she quickly brushed away the tears that had managed to squeeze out and said, softly, "It's not locked. Come in."

She held her breath, waiting for Raimundo's figure to grace her room but thankfully, it was only Iruka. "Good morning, Kimiko," he said, bowing low.

Kimiko curtsied in return. "Have you received your invitation to the ball?" Iruka asked, smiling hopefully. "I hope that Raimundo's been nice."

That's when Kimiko saw it. She knew that Iruka had a say in the stupid note that Raimundo had sent her along with the invite. In fact, judging by the smile on his face, she was pretty sure that he was the one who had asked Raimundo to sent her the note instead of the invitation only. She narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "You asked Raimundo to send me that foolish note, didn't you?"

Iruka looked shocked. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

Kimiko allowed a small smile to appear on her lips. "I haven't even said what the note was about and you've already gone one step ahead, suggesting that you _did _ask him to."

Iruka just shrugged and Kimiko frowned. "If you did send it, you would know that my answer would be no," Kimiko said, shaking her head firmly.

"But-"

"But I will be attending the ball on my own, if you already have your own date."

Iruka just sighed and nodded. Kimiko shoved him out of the room and leaned against the door, sliding down until she sat on the floor. She willed the tears to come but surprisingly, there was none. The only thoughts in her mind was Raimundo's reaction when Iruka would tell him he was rejected and then...she laughed out loud, hysterically.

**Okay, the ending was rather awkward but...it still is hilarious. Please R&R...I've decided to make Kimmy stay for a few more days so it's not going to be only three days. Capice? It took me so long to write this. It's much longer than my usual chappies and pretty short and un-informative if you ask me. Please tell me if Kimiko cries to much...I'm trying to make her as hard-headed and headstrong as I can so she won't be your typical feminine damsel-in-distress.**

**Love,**

**Dragon of the Moon**


End file.
